Voices in the Night
by EmiilyRae96
Summary: 7th year at Hogwarts couldn't be worse for both Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy but when Dumbledore pushes the two to look out for each other things seem to just explode. Hermione is left wondering why Dumbledore made such a horrible decision. But will Draco really be able to help her? AU. Rated T for now. Don't know how likely that is to change.
1. Prologue

__**A/N: Okay so I know I always start stories and just don't write them but so far this is my favorite and I've already written 4 chapters so then if I post every week I have a good 4 weeks to write some more. Plus holidays! Yay! Hopefully I won't be so bad with this. But Of course if I am just Annoy me about it until I update c:**

**So This is a Draco and Hermione story though the Prologue doesn't include them it's important! **

**It's set in their 7th year, the Battle of Hogwarts was instead at the end of 6th year when Draco let the Death Eaters in. That night is explained in more detail in chapter 2, don't fret. **

**If you think this is bad let me know, tell me my mistakes so I can fix them and get better please! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: The Hastings family I have completely made up but besides that this entirely based on the most amazing woman in history J.K Rowling c: **

**Enjoy! xo**

* * *

_Prologue_

_Hastings Manor – January 13__th__ 1980_

The young girl walked down the hallway, she didn't have a care in the world as her deep brown eyes gazed over the many portraits of relatives that hung upon the silver walls of the Hastings Manor. She had always loved the Manor, so huge and full of history but yet it was never really a home, Hogwarts was a home. At least to her.

She waved at her great grandfather Sebastian as he greeted her like any other day and for him it was but for her, life had definitely changed in a way that would impact so many people.

Outside the Manor there was a mad man on the loose, once known as Tom Riddle, the man was creating havoc, killing people without mercy and so many of her friends parents had already pledged their allegiance to the monster that was ruining people's lives.

But not her, no her parents were staying out of it, he parents weren't killers, they may be selfish and manipulate but not killers, never killers and at the thought, she smiled.

After the events taking place her step mother had asked her to come home for the Christmas holidays, just so she could see her daughters face, just so she could know she was really okay. They had always been close, ever since her father had married the woman even though it was only a few years ago now.

But she did as her step mother bade and came home, just in time to see her step mothers belly, round and almost ready to pop yet she smiled happily seeing her step daughter none the less.

There she was, walking through the large house that made the Malfoy manor only a few fences down look like a shack, in search of her father.

"Sebastian, would you know where father is?" She asked politely turning to the portrait of the pudgy old man with a wart on his nose and a wickedly evil smile present on his face.

"Of course my dearest, he is in the drawing room of course" she nodded her thanks and continued her walk through the halls towards the drawing room, she shivered as she heard Sebastian's sinful cackle echoing down the halls towards her sending goose bumps throughout her entire body.

When she reached the appropriate door she could hear her father talking on the other side and hesitated finding that he had company.

"I want you on your knees, begging for your life as you filthy creatures should" came her father's voice in a malicious sneering tone which made her shudder, surely she must have not heard what her father said properly.

"You'd serve him? You'd choose him over you family, you friends?" Came another familiar voice she recognises as her step mother Camille's long time muggle-born friend named Trevor Abbot.

"Yes I would do anything to serve him. He is my master after all. Now on your knees mudblood!"

She heard Trevor release a pained cry and then she heard his body slam against the floor boards on the other side of the door. Her hands shook in fear as she gingerly reached out and opened the door so she could see the scene unfolding before her.

There they were, by the dying fire that gave the room a shadowed glow of red, catching the movement of the two men standing in the room.

She whimpered as her father leaned down and yanked Trevor's head in his direction forcing the muggle-born man to face whom was meant to be his friend. He hopes that she had misheard the conversation vanished as she watched her father glare down at him violently.

"I will make your death long and painful my friend" he snarled the last word as if it felt like poison as it rolled of his tongue and then he looked the man straight in the eye and muttered a spell.

All the young Slytherin could do was stand back and watch as the two men stood up straight again, her father smirking in victory and Trevor shaking. Her father's eyes scanned his pray as if searching through him, not just his body but his mind and then he let out a vicious cackled much like that of his grandfather Sebastian.

"Ahh Mudblood, so trusting, so proud. Gryffindor through and through. I see everything you see, I see your life flashing before you, I see you. I am apart of you, I am in you now watch as I control you"

Her father sneered at the man and she watched in horror as Trevor took a blade from her father's hands and brought it to his face, cutting a long slice of skin away from his face and crying out in pain but he did not stop, he continued to cut away his own skin while the person who was meant to be his friend laughed.

"This is for the Dark Lord, you filth" Came the same vicious tone of her father just as the knife finally came down to Trevor's throat and with one last whimper that escaped his lips he sliced his own throat open and feel to the floor once again.

She could not stop the terrified scream that escaped her trembling lips and just as her father's eyes snapped around to see her she sprinted down the hallway in search of her step mother who she knew would not like this one bit.

As she ran she could hear her father's ferocious voice booming through the empty halls after her and the evil cackle coming from her great grandfathers portrait again.

Finally she found her step mother and without hesitation she pulled her to her feet and towards the front door of the manor.

"I will catch you my dearest daughter and if you disobey me I will kill you I assure you of that dearest. That rat you call a step mother as well but I will keep the child, I will raise her the right way unlike you"

The voice came from down the hall but he was much closer than she had wish but the second she stepped out of the house she took the risk and apparated with her pregnant step mother to the one person she knew could help them.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Yeah I know I had a note at the top but I really wanna know! **

**Thanks for reading, leave a review cause I love peoples comments.**

**Love Emiily xo**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's Thursday technically so I figured I'd update for you lovely people whom I honestly love right now!**_  
_

**Never did I think I would get that many readers so fast, I was bombarded with emails. Thank you so much! xo**

**This chapter is all about Hermione, it's also quite short but don't worry, next week the story will really start to build up more. Please keep reading, means so much to me! Xo**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I already asked my step dad, he won't buy me the rights to Harry Potter so unfortunately I own nothing :c**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Hogwarts Castle – 15__th__ September 1997_

Hermione furrowed her brows as she stared down at the book in front of her, doing everything she could to ignore the constant talking ringing in her ears and messing with her concentration. Her gaze of course turned up to where Harry and Ron sat with her, they had been friends since 1st year and had been through so much together but sometimes she really wished they would just shut up!

Though she had rather study in the Gryffindor common room today, she didn't want to be alone, not now, not when _she _seemed to be louder lately. As if on cue she heard the sound of the girl shouting from inside her head.

"_Oh my god! Do those two annoying gits every shut up?"_

Hermione winced at the shouting coming from her own mind and turned back to the book in front of her, trying to forget the way the voice had been slowly becoming louder, more emotional, as if suddenly the imaginary girl named Hayley, that Hermione had somehow made up when she was younger, was becoming a real person inside her mind.

Hermione scowled at herself, knowing she was being ridiculous even thinking such a thing, but it had become so worrying to her. As she stared down at the book she found it hard to concentrate, she had always loved reading, it was a great pass time but when she had found out about being a witch it changed completely.

Suddenly there was a voice there to tell her everything she needed to know about the wizarding world but she had never trusted the menacing voice in her head and had always looked up her claims to see if she was correct.

She normally was.

After that Hermione had always wanted to be one step ahead of Hayley, never wanting the girl to be the only reason she was so smart but she had definitely helped.

Hermione jumped when she realised Ron was saying her name right in her ear, turning to face him she noticed that both he and Harry were staring at her with concerned looks. Ron reached forward and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder only to have her shuffle away from him on the couch earning her a disappointed look.

"Hermione, are you alright? You've been really distant the last few days" Came Ron's soft caring voice that made her cringe inwardly, she hated it when he tried to get back to a place where she could accept his kindness freely without worrying about hurting his feelings.

She always worried about Ron's feelings, no other reason than the fact that he was her best friend and she loved him but only that way, not the way Ron had always wanted. The boy wore his heart on his sleeve and even the slightest thing could easily hurt his feelings.

"_Does Ronald ever give up? I mean come on, it wouldn't hurt to act as if he weren't still in love with you would it?"_

Hayley's comment caused Hermione to wince again feeling a headache coming on at the raised volume of her voice. She needed to speak to Dumbledore and soon!

"Uh yeah I'm fine, I'm just going to go to bed. Night guys" Hermione mumbled shutting her book and rushing up the stairs to her room as quickly as possible not waiting for her friends to reply. She collapsed on the bed burying her head in her hands as Hayley started talking to her again.

"_Hermione what are you doing? It's only 8pm, I'm not ready to go to bed yet!" _

The girl always whined like this, she would complain about Hermione's choice of friends but the second Hermione chose to give up and isolate herself Hayley complained.

"Shut up" Hermione hissed, immediately hating that she had spoken out loud to her, she hated speaking to her at all but when she spoke out loud she felt even crazier than she thought she was and she already felt beyond crazy.

Hayley had first spoken to Hermione when she was 9 after Hermione accidentally set her families car on fire when she told her mother she didn't want to go somewhere and would much rather stay home and read.

Since then Hayley had been in her head, always telling her what to do, though she admitted at times the girl was nice and helpful and when she was Hermione was calmed by her presence in her mind but more often than not when Hayley spoke to her she felt like she was insane.

Hermione remembered so vividly when Hayley used to say "_Don't worry, I won't hurt you, just ask mum and dad, they'll help us!" _

And so Hermione went to her parents, who had also looked at her like she was crazy and taken her to see any help they could, anything to not tell people that their perfect daughter was hearing voices that weren't there.

After that horrible encounter Hayley had never called them mum and dad, she would say they were imposters and all would make sense eventually but often she heard Hayley thinking, knowing she was missing some important piece of information but just couldn't find it.

At Hogwarts Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were the only ones who knew about the strange things that went on inside her mind. Dumbledore always said she just had to wait and everything would all be work out in time. Hermione never understood what could possibly be worked out, she was a complete nutter and she was fully aware of the fact.

Dumbledore had also spent some of her early years teaching Hermione the art of Occlumency in order to at least try and separate the two minds that seemed to share her own and it had worked to an extent.

Originally Hermione could feel everything, Hayley's emotions, her memories if they were even real. Every single thought went through Hermione's mind but Dumbledore had taught her how to build up walls but she couldn't completely so now the only thing that got through was Hayley's comments directly to her and her occasional thought.

Hermione didn't think she could wait much longer, Hayley had started causing her headaches, sometimes only mild but sometimes bad enough that she couldn't even look at a book or couldn't finish homework, more often than not Hermione had been asking for extensions much to the teachers surprise but Dumbledore had told them something to let her.

With a frustrated huff Hermione pushed herself off the bed and over to her bottom draw, moving away the few clothes inside to reveal the small box at the bottom. Without hesitation she snatched the box open only to remember it was empty.

Hermione growled at the box as if it had been the most hideous thing in the room and then stalked tout of door towards the exit of the common room.

"Hermione, where are you going?" she heard Ron yell as she stormed through the common room passed all the other Gryffindor's who didn't even bother to look at her.

She was almost at the door when she felt someone grab her arm and turned to see none other than Ronald Weasley in all his red-headed glory holding onto her for dear life.

"None of your business Ronald" She seethed ripping her arm from his grip and running out the portrait away from his blue eyes that bore into her a way she didn't want them to, she hated the way they so obviously said how he felt.

"_Nice one!" _Hayley commented, she always liked when Hermione did something to hurt the boy's feelings. Hermione was positive that the presence she puts up with daily would happily be a Slytherin. Hermione didn't really understand why but right now she didn't care, she just needed to see Dumbledore.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, what do you think about this thing with Hermione hearing voices? I wanna know you opinions! **

**Thanks for reading, Love Emiily xox**


	3. Chapter 2

__**A/N: Thirsday is slowly becoming my favourite day! **

**Our dearest Draco finally comes into this chapter and you also get to see my weird version of the Battle of Hogwarts. As always I really hope you like it. Let me know what you think if it's any good. Love you all! **

**Enjoy! xo**

**Disclaimer: Unfortuntely I do not own anything Harry Potter but I can take the credit for Hayley, at least that's something :P**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Hogwarts Castle - September 15__th__ 1997_

Draco hated looking down on himself now, the guilt washed over his entire body every time he looked at himself because every time it was like the mark burned through his shirt and glared at him tauntingly. The mark was only a reminded of what he had done, or rather what he had almost done, letting Death Eaters into Hogwarts was one thing but letting Voldemort himself in was another.

Somehow that night hadn't turned out horribly though, Draco had approached his headmaster just before anything happened, told him the threat that was coming and amazingly enough the old man protected him as well as have his little side kick Potter save the day.

Draco's seventh year had only just begun and already everything had changed, everyone knew that it was he who had let the most evil wizard of all time into the school and they all hated him for it yet they all praised Potter, The Boy Who Lived had become The Boy Who Saved The World, so really why wouldn't they?

It was true, the world was finally safe, everyone's last year at Hogwarts would be peaceful and they would all go find real jobs instead of fighting in some war. Everyone could have a real life and could move on. Everyone could be happy, except Draco because he would never be able to forget, not with his constant reminder remaining on his forearm.

That was how he had ended up in the headmasters office in the early evening pacing the length of the room waiting for him to return just as he said he would half an hour before.

Often when he was stressed he went to do what always did, roll up his sleeves and get the irritating feeling of the fabric all the way down to his hands away but he never dared anymore, he couldn't look at it.

Finally the headmaster stepped through the door again and gave Draco a warm smile as he walked towards him and laid his old frail hand on his shoulder.

"Draco, you need to relax, the bags beneath your eyes are becoming more prominent. Are the dreams still coming?" Dumbledore's voice was soft and reassuring as ever, Draco had never once in all his years thought that Dumbledore was a good man, a great wizard. In his earlier years he claimed the man was insane and couldn't protect anyone, but he really could.

"Yes professor, they won't go away but that's not why I'm here" Draco's voice was quiet, his silver eyes focused on the small tie around the old man's long white beard and the small metallic balls that clicked together, he hated making eye contact with the man who was far too good to waste time with the likes of him.

When Draco looked up though he saw that Dumbledore's usually warm expression had changed into one of worry, frown lines increased his amount of wrinkles as he let his hand slip off the young boys shoulder.

"It's the mark, it's bothering you isn't it?" He more stated than asked but Draco still nodded, both their gazes moving down to his left arm where they both knew the disgusting snake and skull tattooed his body.

"It's a curse! Please professor, is there no way to remove it?" Dumbledore's frown deepened but before he could reply he turned to the door.

"Come in Miss Granger" he said just as the first knock rattled on the large wooden door that entered his office. A second later Draco watched none other than Hermione Granger walk through the door, her brown eyes falling on the two standing in the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry, I could come back tomorrow if you'd like" her feather light voice hummed across the room and into Draco's ears. It was the first time he'd really seen her all year considering they'd only started school two weeks before but he knew already that she may not be in a war anymore but she didn't look good.

Her eyes brown orbs were glassy and unfocused as she gazed at the two as if she really didn't see them, much like himself Hermione had black bags hanging on the thin pale flesh beneath her eyes. She didn't seem like the energetic know-it-all that he had despised since first year.

Draco had never really noticed how much she had changed since first year when he had encounter her with Weasley and Potter but it was true, she had changed dramatically.

Her untameable brown ball of puffiness that she had once called hair had grown into soft curls that fell and framed her face in a lighter brown colour than he remembered. Her oval face was sharp but soft with a light shaded skin tone and full pink lips. Her eyes held a golden glint in them as she watched them.

Her once tiny none existent figure had finally come giving her a slim figure but she wasn't tiny, she had those prominent curves that always hide under her robes until after hours when she appeared in jeans and a tank top. Draco would never admit to anyone but he honestly thought that Granger had grown up to look quiet…hot.

"No stay Miss Granger, we will only be a moment" Dumbledore mumbled from Draco's side breaking him out of his thoughts. "Now Mr Malfoy"

Dumbledore finally turned back to Draco, only to have Hermione's attention follow and they were both staring at him.

"I will try my hardest to find a counter curse but it may be difficult or even worse there may not be one. I would also like you to go down to Madam Pomfrey in a moment and get some Dreamless Sleep Draught. As for you Miss Granger-" Draco had nodded his that he understood, thankful that his headmaster had not told they young witch what they were talking about.

"I assume you're here because you ran out of your own potion" Hermione merely nodded, stealing nervous glances at Draco who only stood and watched the conversation as he had been yet to be dismissed.

"Why have you run out so fast?" Dumbledore took a step towards the young witch as he took in her face, obviously seeing as much pain as he had seen on Draco's.

"It's getting worse professor. She's keeping me up or waking me up and getting louder I don't know what to do" Hermione snapped burying her head in her hands only to have the headmaster pat her shoulder and Draco watch on even more curious then before.

"Have you not been blocking her out?"

"Of course I have! You know I have gotten better" the young witch snapped lifting her head back up to look at the old man, Draco had never seen anyone talk to him the ways he just had, as if she cared so much about what he thought but hated the thought of his thinking she wasn't doing something right.

"Okay, I would like you and Mr Malfoy to both go down and see Poppy, get what you need and _both _ of you will come back and see me after classes tomorrow. Understand?" Hermione nodded before the headmaster turned back to Draco who carefully nodded as well before walking towards the door with Hermione.

Hermione walked down the corridors silently, she was all too aware of Malfoy's eyes watching her from behind, she hated that he was here. She didn't feel safe with those eyes watching her, they seemed all too familiar, same ugly grey colour that clouded them as well as the same pale skin and almost colourless hair. It was all too familiar!

_The woman ran forward screaming her daughter's name and when she met her half way between the two swarms of people a green light flashed from the wand of a pale man standing by Voldemort's side and she collapsed on the ground before her daughter._

Hermione shivered at the memory, her mother's cold eyes staring up at her. It had been all Malfoy's fault, he had helped them get in, he had helped them kill people! He had stood by and watched while people were fighting. He had let his aunt almost kill her as well. He had done everything but when it came down to it the man walking behind her had done nothing.

Hermione pulled the sleeve of her shirt down a little further, a habit she had picked up every time she thought about that horrible night.

"_It's okay Hermione. You're going to be okay. We're going to be okay" _ Hayley soothed from her mind in a caring voice that made Hermione instantly feel better which she hated more. Her imagination was the only thing that kept the nightmares away, the only thing that kept her sane. Hayley wouldn't let her be alone to wallow in depression.

"Granger, why'd you stop?" Malfoy's voice called her out of her thoughts, she looked around blankly and sure enough she had just stopped in the middle of the corridor. Instead of behind, Malfoy now stood right in front of her watching intently as she tried to gather herself again.

She pulled on her sleeve again feeling the intensity of his eyes on her and this time she noticed that he saw it. Guilt flashed across his features so fast she had almost thought she imagined it, she wouldn't be surprised, her imagination obviously came up with a lot of weird things.

"Sorry" she mumbled before stepping around him and continuing down the empty corridor. This time Malfoy didn't fall behind her, instead he walked alongside her as if it were the most casual thing but it made her skin crawl having anyone with Malfoy or Black blood near her and she slowed her pace hoping he'd let her fall behind but he wouldn't.

"Granger I-"

"Just don't talk to me Malfoy" she cut him off quickly, her voice was so quiet she was surprised he even heard it but he immediately stopped talking and looked down at his feet silently. Finally taking the hint he walked slower falling behind her until they both finally made it to the hospital wing.

"Oh Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger, I'm guessing you both need the usual?" Madam Pomfrey sighed as she came to the door of her office. They both nodded but stayed silent and away from each other.

"Miss Granger, you look remarkably tired, would you like some Dreamless Sleep Draught?" Pomfrey inquired looking closer at Hermione's face as she took the potions from the witch.

"No that's fine. She keeps the nightmares away. She just keeps me up a lot lately" Hermione muttered in response before saying her thanks and walking back to her common room dreading having to see Ron's face after her rude exit earlier. Dreading having to see if for once the potions will work properly and make Hayley's voice die down but mostly dreading the fact that after classes tomorrow she and Malfoy both had to return to the headmasters office and she wanted nothing to do with the slimy git.

* * *

Draco lay in his bed only a few minutes after leaving Granger in the halls as she made her way to Gryffindor, guilt had been enveloping him all night and as much as he tried to he couldn't help but think about the night of the battle. The night everything had changed.

_Draco stood in horror, today was the day. The day that had been coming all year, he thought he could put it off, he even tried but he knew he could not deny the Dark Lord any longer than he already had. It was inevitable that the evil creature would come but Draco had to choose what side he was on now._

_Voldemort had a way into the castle now thanks to Draco and Draco had never regretted anything more in his entire life. Before he really knew what was happening he was standing by the large stone gargoyle that he knew lead to the headmaster's office._

_But could he do it, could he betray his family and the Dark lord and possibly save a lot of lives, even if it most likely meant his own life would be in jeopardy?_

_Draco took a deep breath, he knew the answer already, he wouldn't be standing there if he hadn't. He realised the breath and mumbled the password before walking into the office finding the headmaster behind his desk with a dark expression. He could feel something was wrong._

"_Headmaster sir, he's coming. It will only be a few hours. I'm so sorry, I didn't know what to do I was scared and…" Draco was more than afraid to keep talking, but he didn't need to, Dumbledore was on his feet and had placed his hand on Draco's shoulder._

"_I've known this was coming for a while Draco, I just didn't know when. I wish you would have come to me sooner" Draco looked up at his headmaster, of course he knew it was coming, of course he knew Draco was behind it, he was Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard to have lived._

"_Draco you will stay in this office and you will not leave no matter what you hear. If someone comes there is a stair case hidden in a large trunk that goes to a completely different room. You won't be found there. I won't let anything happen to you"_

_Dumbledore pointed to an ancient looking trunk and then without another word glided out the door and left Draco alone. Waiting for the oncoming battle._

_Hours had passed and finally Draco could hear it, they were here. Death Eaters. And with them came the most vile creature to ever exist, Draco could hear his snake like hissing voice even from where he was._

_Draco made his way to the window where he saw everyone gathered out by the black lake. Professors and students as well as many of the suits of armours and stone warriors that usually covered the school were standing before the school, not allowing the Death Eaters entrance._

_But what scared him most is that none of them were advancing, no they all stood behind the fearless leader but even ahead of them was a line of people, all link together in a long chain of shackles. There had to be at least 30 in one long line._

"_Give me Potter" Voldemort hissed, his gaze resting where Harry Potter stood by Dumbledore and his two friends Granger and Weasley. Draco couldn't stop but think how stupid they were, standing right up front, as if begging to be killed. _

_There were chants of "No" and "Fuck off" from the crowd gathered behind the four but Voldemort only smiled._

"_Give me Potter now or all of these muggles and muggle-borns shall die. Dear Harry, you wouldn't want you best friends parents to die now would you?" There was a victorious smirk on Voldemort's face. The sky was so clear that even from 3 floors up Draco could see and hear everything so clearly._

_He watched as Granger paled considerably before doing the rash thing and stepping forward and yanking away from her friends grasps._

_Voldemort flicked his wand and two people's shackles realised by his side and were pushed forward by Death Eaters. Draco could see the brown hair on the woman and guessed this was none other than Granger's mother. _

_The woman ran forward screaming her daughter's name and when she met her half way between the two swarms of people a green light flashed from the wand of a pale man standing by Voldemort's side and she collapsed on the ground before her daughter._

_He watched in horror as Granger glared up at none other than Lucius Malfoy and screamed in rage shooting green light out of her own wand only to have missed. Lucius shot another Avada only to have Granger's father jump in the way and that's when everything erupted and the fighting really started._

_Granger stood practically frozen in the middle of the battle, looking down at the dead bodies of her parents and Draco watched in horror as his aunt walked up behind her and took a handful of her hair dragging her away from the chaos and unknowingly closer to Draco._

_Bellatrix pulled Granger around a corner and smirked down at her, Draco knew of his aunt hatred toward the girl, it was there for no other reason than that she was Harry Potter mudblood friend but it was there and it was real._

"_Crucio" She hissed and Draco watched in horror as Granger squirmed on the ground, refusing to shout out in pain and show her fear. Draco's eyes snapped back to the battle, it was hell with Harry Potter and Tom Riddle duelling in the middle, wands matched and both looked like they were fearing for their life but not one person had noticed that Granger and Bellatrix were gone._

_He saw a flash of green hit his father in the chest and felt guilty as he felt a wave of relief fill him as he saw his own father dead on the ground and at the hands of Arthur Weasley none the less. _

_Finally Draco heard Granger cry out and turned his attention back to them as he saw Bellatrix flick her wand sending more power into her spell. Muddy tears fell from Granger's eyes as she shouted in pain and Bellatrix stood by and cackled happily. Like the monster she really was._

_The battle lasted no longer than an hour before Potter got the upper hand and finally Voldemort crumpled at his feet, dead finally. People rejoiced and Death Eaters fled immediately but some were stopped, killed or captured. _

_Draco's eyes warily made their way back to where Granger and Bellatrix was, he knew she was aware of her masters death, even Draco had felt the unbearable pain through the mark as the Dark Lord fell. _

_Granger lay on the ground, barely moving but she was awake and Bellatrix was leaning over her whispering something in her ear before fleeing into the forest where they had come from. _

_Draco turned his attention back to where the battle had been, it was obvious no one was going to realise she was missing any time soon and Draco disobeyed his direct order and ran out the door, snuck quickly through the castle and came out a side door._

_When he finally made his way to Granger she was lying unconscious on the in the mud. She looked dead, deathly pale, eyes closed, for a second he really thought she was but he saw the ragged rise and fall of her chest. _

_He made his way to her side and saw the blood spilling from her arm and flinched as he saw what he's aunt would undoubtly think was priceless art work. Along Granger's left forearm was written '_MUDBLOOD' _in ugly bleeding scars._

_Draco pulled the girl up into his arms and made his way back into the castle and back up to the headmasters office were Dumbledore already stood waiting for him._

Draco remembered asking the headmaster not to let her know that he had been the one to find her, he didn't want Granger to feel like she owed him anything and now she hated him. But so she should. Every time he closed his eyes she was there screaming in the mud as he stood by and watched, doing nothing.

She should hate him.

* * *

**Thoughts on the battle and what Draco is like, he's a bit OOC in this fic but shouldn't be too much :D**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Love Emiily xo**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: That Time of the week again c:**_  
_

**I have to say thanks to everyone reading this, I'm getting a lot more readers every update and it means so much to me so thanks! I will also don't hate me for adding in such an easy way to get them to be around each other more, it's used a lot but I really wanted them in the same room c:**

**Enjoy! xo**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_September 16__th__ 1997_

Hermione sat in the great hall with Ron and Harry for breakfast, as usual the potion hadn't done much to dull Hayley's voice and she had a lousy sleep but her spirits were high either way because the second she walked out Ron had grinned at her, obviously not angry for her rudeness the night before.

The hall was buzzing like most mornings and students shuffled between tables visiting their friends from other houses. Even Slytherin had begun doing this after the battle, no longer wanting to be judged by what their parents had done though only half of the Slytherins had even come returned to Hogwarts.

Across the hall Hermione saw Malfoy, sitting alone as usual picking at his food. It made her feel better when she returned to school to find that the famously popular Malfoy was now an outcast.

As if feeling her eyes on him, Malfoy looked up at her with a stunned expression, they locked eyes only for a split second before Hermione scowled at him and his head snapped back down to stare at his barely eaten food.

"Oh my god!" Ron bellowed from Hermione's side making her jump and pull her gaze away from the lonely Slytherin. Ron was intently reading the morning _Prophet, _his mouth hanging open in shock as his eyes glided across the paper.

"What happened?" Hermione asked trying to look as well, instead Harry thrust his paper across the table at her, obviously not as outraged as Ron but still looking uncomfortable.

**Ex-Death Eater Christopher Hastings Only Months from Release!**

_Hastings (as shown above) is only months away from getting released from his 18 year conviction for murdering his wife who was only days away from giving birth to their child and the suspected murder of his daughter whom hasn't been seen since the same night. And also the murdered of Trevor Abbot only days before._

_The Ex-Death Eater is due to be released from Azkaban in late January and has told the judge that he has no intention of getting payback for the downfall of the Dark lord like some Death Eaters._

_Many citizens were outraged at him only getting 18 year conviction for the murder of 4 people but somehow Hastings avoided a long conviction and now that he is getting released people are getting angry again saying an Ex-Death Eater has no business being realised. _

_The Minister of Magic is yet to make a statement on whether or not he is going to let Hastings be realised._

Hermione looked over at Hannah Abbot on the Hufflepuff table. She too had the morning _Prophet _in her hands and was shaking. Hermione watched sadly as the girl from her year paled drastically reading the article that took up the front page.

"Care to tell me about this guy?" Hermione mumbled looking back towards Ron, across from them Harry nodded his head and leaned across the table not knowing about the man either.

"Okay, so this guy, Christopher Hastings, he was an absolute nutter. One of Voldemort's first followers and he took it really far. He used to use this freaky spell that would let him slide into his victim's mind. You know see everything they do, feel it too as well as be able to manipulate everything going on in their mind. He used to make people kill their loved ones or kill themselves not that it was ever proven to be him really. Well except for Trevor Abbot who was found in his drawing room the same day he killed his new wife. She'd been a Gryffindor too, mum had known her, said she was a really nice lady. She had been days away from giving birth to her first daughter. Kind of sad really.

Anyway, so Hastings is like rich, his house is bigger than Malfoy's! They say whenever he got caught doing something he'd either pay them off or use his freaky dark magic and change their mind. All I know was he was a psycho really. Also that if he gets out no one will be happy about it"

Hermione and Harry watched Ron, hoping something about his story had been a joke, it had been sick. Not only the controlling someone's mind but also killing his own child before it was even born. Who did such a thing?

"Let's go to class" Hermione mumbled hoping to be able to take the sick story out of her mind. She could feel something about Hayley was off as strange as it sounds. The second she had read the name Christopher Hastings, Hayley had blurred, her thoughts were confused and she started ranting about how she was missing something again.

"_Hermione, I don't know what it is but something's off. Whatever you do, never _NEVER _go near that Hastings guy" _Hayley warned as Hermione and her friends sat down in Potions.

The day had dragged on for Draco, he was happy for once to get a full night's sleep though he felt like a coward hiding from his nightmares instead of facing them but he knew that he was exactly that.

A coward.

He made his way out of Advanced Transfiguration and towards Dumbledore's office. He could hear Granger's steps behind him, of course she didn't dare come any closer, why should she. Draco had felt guilt ridden since the night before, after walking through the corridors with her and not even being able to apologize.

He hated the fact that he could have helped her, if he had just left earlier instead of hide in Dumbledore's office away from everyone she wouldn't be so scared. If he hadn't helped Voldemort into the grounds she would still have parents. She would be happy.

That night had been a nightmare that he didn't like to recall but still every night it was there again, the screaming of people falling to the ground; dead. The blood that covered the ground. The evil hissing sound of the Dark Lord. But more than any the image of Granger on the ground screaming as his aunt tortured her came to him at night. Or what she looked like frozen in the middle of all the fighting.

His nightmares surrounded Granger more than anyone because in that fight, from what he could see, she suffered more than anyone. And he had done nothing to help her.

He reached the gargoyle and waited until she was right behind him before muttering the password and entered the headmaster's office together.

Dumbledore stood by a portrait of a young woman in Gryffindor uniform. Unlike the rest of the portraits she wasn't an old headmaster, she was a student. Her portrait was smaller and out of the way. She had long brown hair that curled sophisticatedly down her shoulders. She had a heart shaped face and what seemed like eyes the colour of gold. Underneath her portrait read _Camille Price._

Seeing the two students enter she gave Dumbledore one last warm smile before walking out of her portrait so that Dumbledore could talk to them. He indicated for the two to sit which they did but instead of walking around the back of his desk instead he stopped in front of them both, looking down curiously.

"As you both know there are quite a few rooms in this castle that are no longer in use as over the years it has often expanded and they have been forgotten. One of these is one of the old heads common rooms. It's quite large, two master bedrooms, a cosy common room and a bathroom that rivals that of the prefects bathroom just for two people. This room was left because students found it unfair for a student to live in such luxury as they often cut themselves off and stayed in their own dormitory."

Dumbledore sighed and reached onto his desk popping a lemon sherbet in his mouth before offering for the two students, both refused and waited for him to continue but Draco knew what he was doing, he was waiting for the conversation to sink in before he continued. But they were only talking about unused rooms.

Finally he figured that the students didn't know why he had brought it up and finished his lolly so he could continue what he was telling them.

"I would like the two of you to move into this dormitory together as I believe that both of you would benefit in being away from you houses but not cut off completely. Draco, I know that most of the school has outcast you so I think it would be good for you to get away from the rest of the school when you really need too. Same goes for you Hermione. You have told me countless times where you have wanted to run to your room and block everything out but your room mates have made it difficult."

Draco had nothing wrong with the Headmasters idea, in fact he thought it was brilliant but it wasn't about him he realised, he was being selfish again. He turned to Granger who had paled and was in shock. He could see her hands shaking and her fingers tugged at the sleeve of her jumper again.

"Headmaster, I don't think sharing living quarters with Malfoy is a good idea" she somehow managed to say through gritted teeth. She had still not even looked over at him once but he could feel the hatred radiating off her.

"Both of you hold out your arms" Dumbledore ordered somewhat firmly shocking both students into saying "What?!"

"Both of you, hold out you left arm" he said, his voice was still light, still somewhat comforting but the firmness worried Draco, plus he didn't want to have to pull out his Dark mark in front of her, she didn't deserve that.

"I don't think that's a good idea sir" Draco mumbled tucking his arm in closer to his body but Dumbledore's warm blue eyes met his, they were hard, unwavering and slowly but surely Draco raised his left arm. He could feel his body shaking, he glanced over at Granger who was watching, looking just as terrified as he felt.

"You too, Miss Granger" Dumbledore ordered.

Granger did as she was told and lifted her left arm up in front of her, Dumbledore gave them both a reassuring nod and slowly they both pulled back their sleeves. Draco cringed seeing his Dark Mark but then looked over at Granger and flinched, just like he had the first time he'd seen it when he found her almost dead in the grounds after being tortured by his aunt while everyone else was in a battle.

"This is why I believe you two need each other right now. Both of you bear marks that are lies. Draco I do not believe you to be a Death Eater, you have never killed in your life, you merely made a mistake out of fear"

This was a complete lie; Draco had killed people, just not directly. He had killed Grangers parents, he had killed Fred Weasley he had killed so many people just by letting the Dark Lord onto the grounds.

"But sir, mine isn't a lie. I am a muggle born after all" Draco heard Granger whisper from his left, he glanced over to see that she had let her arm fall back to her side and had pulled up her sleeve to cover the ugly scar again. He did that same.

"But it is Hermione. Mudblood is a word for people with filthy or dirty blood but your blood is just like everyone else's. It is just like mine and it is just like Draco's here, therefore the word carved into your arm is a lie just like the mark that Draco bares"

Granger visibly flinched when Dumbledore compared her to Draco filling him with guilt all over again.

"You're things have already been moved to your new rooms and I will escort you there myself shortly. The password is _Liquorice Quill _and no one else knows your password but me. You will have total privacy except for the two of you. I would also like Draco to help you work on you Occlumency Hermione, I was never very good at it and I know for a fact he is much better than me and I think it is a skill I would like you to keep building"

Granger numbly nodded. She looked completely lost, her eyes were staring down at her hands that were shaking in her lap while Dumbledore looked down at her with sad eyes that made Draco think that Granger's reason for being moved was beyond being depressed.

"I never have total privacy" Draco heard her mutter as one tear rolled down her cheek and feel in her shaking hands.

When Draco looked up at his headmaster it wasn't sadness he saw but guilt, he looked down at her with such an intense stare that Draco knew somehow the headmaster had wronged the poor girl sitting beside him.

"Hermione, why don't you go catch up with your friends. I would like to talk to Draco before I show you the room. I'll find you when it's time" Dumbledore said softly after clearing his throat and covering the guilt that had been clear on his face.

"That's okay sir. I'll just go sit outside and wait" And with that she stood up and walked out of the office. Draco heard the gargoyle close before Dumbledore finally turned back to him.

"I need you to keep a close eye on Hermione for me. She doesn't want people to know of things that are going on for her but if her friends had been asked to watch her they would want to know why. I trust you will respect her wishes Draco"

Draco nodded slowly eyeing his headmaster carefully, the look of guilt was there again, not as easily spotted as it had been before but it was there.

"In the coming months her life will get harder but I need you to know. When the new year starts she will be worse. There will be a time where she is so much pain she will go numb, I can do nothing to stop this and she does not know of it. When this happens you must find me immediately. Hermione is in danger Draco, I fear that once Christopher Hastings in released it will change her life drastically"

"Sir, what does this have to do with Hastings?"

"Give it time Draco. Just please look after her, I know you've had a soft spot for her since the battle, I even guessed before but I'm not entirely sure. This is important"

"Okay" and with that the strange conversation was over and the Headmaster showed them to their new living quarters.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so this is just a little filler,I'm hoping it won't bore you to tears, took me ages to even write it so let me know. Love you all, theveiws and getting amazing, thanks heaps guys! R&R xo**_  
_

**Love Emiily xo**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_September 17th 1997_

Draco groggily opened his eyes and scanned his new bedroom. It was much larger than the room he had shared with his fellow Slytherin but so much more comfortable, for the first time since returning to Hogwarts he was able to close his eyes without the fear of being attacked by the people he had once called friends.

He was no longer the King of Slytherin, he knew that but walking the school was bad enough, the taunting and the attacks he couldn't avoid but above all knew he deserved it all. Now some of those wouldn't happen, now he wouldn't be trapped in a room filled with people who hated him.

No, now he shared a common room with the girl that filled his nightmares, now he had to watch a girl who loathed him.

Draco had spent much of the night going over Dumbledore's somewhat odd request, he knew something was going to happen to Granger yet he didn't tell her a thing. After all Granger was one of his favourite students, she was a part of the Golden Trio, why would the Headmaster have something to hide from her.

And what on Earth could she be hiding from her friends that was so important? That was so bad that it left her in a state that made her appear to be the walking dead.

Draco could hear the distant shuffling of her feet down the spiral staircase where he knew the common room was, even still in his room he could tell she had not slept, the shuffle was more of a drag and he heard her grumble.

Draco sighed and pulled his shirt on before walking down the stairs himself and into the common room. Granger already had the fire blazing and was shuffling around the small kitchenette mumbling to herself as she made coffee.

She did not acknowledge his arrival but by the way her shoulders tensed he knew she was aware if his movements.

Draco decided he was obviously not wanted and made his way into the bathroom connected to the common room off to the left. He had not had a chance to go in there yet but the Headmaster had told the truth in saying it rivalled the Prefects Bathroom.

The bath was pool sized even though only two people would only ever really use it. Bronze taps lined one side of the bath all holding different scented soaps and bubbles. The walls were lined with various different gels, shampoos and conditions. Almost everything that could ever be needed sat on those shelfs.

Further into the room was a shower, easily twice the size of a usual one with the shower heads on all sides of the shower facing the middle.

Draco glance over at the bath ruefully knowing that if he slid in now he would never pull himself out in time to make it to class let alone breakfast.

After Draco's quick shower he walked out to find that the house elves would be sending food up to them, covering the coffee table was the usual choice of breakfast foods in which he would find in the Great Hall at this time.

Granger sat on the 3 seater green couch nibbling slowly at the food whist staring at the crackling hearth, her brows were furrowed together in concentration and her jaw was clenched so tightly that Draco could practically hear her teeth grinding together.

He sat down at the red arm chair to Granger's right and slowly filled his plate with food chewing slowly as he watched Granger's strange mood. Every now and then she seemed to wince as if someone was shouting at her but in return she was completely silent.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me all morning ferret?" she seethed pulling herself off the couch and heading back up the stairs to her bedroom leaving Draco alone on the couch watching as she left.

She was different this year, that was for sure. She looked like she was ready to go insane. Though he had seen what his Aunt had put her through, he figured he wouldn't be very stable after such events either.

Draco wondered if that was what she was hiding from her friends, the fact that she had been tortured more than anyone else but pushed the thought away, from the Headmasters guilty look he assumed it was something else.

Something far worse.

Draco had been so lost in thought he hadn't even heard Granger come back down the stair and join him by the fire cautiously.

"What did Dumbledore want last night after I left?" she bravely asked after taking a deep breath. The small Gryffindor never looked at him but kept her eyes locked on the fire in front of her.

"He asked me to keep an eye on you and look after you when you needed it" Draco mumbled awkwardly but he did not look away from her, trying to watch for her reaction. She chuckled humourlessly and nodded her head.

"Sounds like something he would do. Is that all?"

"He didn't tell me why if that's what you're asking. Though he did tell me something about Hastings release effecting you. That's all he would say and I'm not going to ask you for more information but I will do as he asked"

Granger sat there in silence, she looked as if the world had slowly blurred away. She occasionally shook her head as if to tell someone no but besides that she was still and silent.

"Why are you so loud" she eventually muttered after wincing. Almost immediately she realised what she had done and looked over at Draco in absolute horror.

Draco watched her silently, seeing the brave Gryffindor Princess looking so scared terrified him in ways he didn't want to think about. It seemed as if she had been having a conversation with someone, someone who wasn't there.

Was that what was wrong with her, had she really gone insane after that day in the mud? Was she so bad she had started hearing voices?

"Please don't tell anyone" she finally squeaked, barely audible still watching Draco, she was waiting to be mocked, he knew it. She was expecting it.

"I won't. I assume this is why Dumbledore wants me to watch you"

Granger nodded her head slowly, sadly and finally looked away from him as her first tear made its way down her cheek.

"Hermione don't cry, I won't tell anyone, I promise" Draco leaned forward and carefully placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He could feel her shaking violently under his palm and didn't know what to do. Gently he rubbed her shoulder hoping to comfort her a little bit.

"How long?" He finally asked, terrified of the answer he would get, If he had just left the caste instead of standing and watching, too much of a coward to go help she would be okay. She wouldn't look so broken. He could have helped her.

"Your Aunt didn't do it if that's what you want to know. So you don't have to sit there and look so damn guilty"

Without letting him get in another word Granger stood up and walked out of the portrait to go to class. Draco exhaled the breath he hadn't even realised he'd been holding. It wasn't his fault, that made him feel a little better but it wouldn't last for long.

Draco had seen the hatred in Granger's eyes, but for once that brilliant flash of golden brown was almost unclear to him. He could always look in her eyes and read her like an open book, they showed when she hated him most but this morning it wasn't him she was hating.

It was herself.

He could see it, he knew how it felt, to walk around beating yourself up, knowing you can't change anything.

He had most definitely recognised the look in her eyes this morning, he had seen it in the mirror to many times not to.

Hermione stormed through the school straight towards her potions class, she was angry. Not at Malfoy or at Dumbledore but at herself. How could she be so damn stupid? To talk to Hayley out loud was one thing but to do it in front of her worst enemy, the person she loathed more than anyone else.

Well she wanted to die. By the end of the day everyone in school would know just how crazy Hermione Granger was.

Hayley kept telling her that he'd promised he wouldn't tell but still she didn't really know him, unlike Hermione who had been on the end of his cruel taunts for years. She knew what was coming.

She slumped down in her chair next to Ron and stared at the black board blankly.

What would people think of her now? That she was crazy, unstable, psychotic?

She slowly turned to face Ron, who had barely still hadn't even realised she was there, he was too busy staring at Pug-Face Parkinson. As usual the brunette had a cruel smile on when she looked back towards them. War or no war, she was not one to taint her blood line.

She clung to the arm of Blaise Zabini now and looked over as Malfoy strolled into class leisurely, just like always. He would always be a stuck up prick no matter how many people hated him.

His eyes caught Parkinson's and he gave her a wicked smile full of threats and promises of how horrible her future would be and then he turned towards Hermione and unlike everyone else when he saw her he gave her a real smile.

It was subtle, she had barely noticed it, but there it was, a sweet smile coming from Draco Malfoy…to her?

'You Okay?' her mouthed in her direction and she slowly nodded before turning back to the front of the class.

"Wow, that's something you don't see every day. I swear I just saw Malfoy smile!" Ron exclaimed from her left in wonder. When she turned back to Malfoy, his smile was gone and instead his cool indifferent mask had returned.

"You imagining things Ronald" she replied hoping he wouldn't realise it was her he had smiled at. She hadn't had time to work that out, it wouldn't help with him bothering her about it.

The rest of the day was quiet, Hermione and Malfoy didn't really talk and slid into bed early, loathing having to get up the next day and do it all over again.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I know I don't even write this story enough (I'm surprised I've managed to continue to update every week) but I have started writing another Dramione story which I should post soon hopefully. So if anyone else likes stories where Hermione ends up being related to one of Draco friends, well I'll let you know when I post it :p**_  
_

**Here the new chapter, Draco and Hermione's 'relationship' is finally going to start now so let me know what you're think please. Also loving how many veiws I'm getting. Love you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Harry Potter unfortunately.. **

**Love Emiily, R&R xoxo**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_Thursday September 18__th__ 1997 _

Draco had woken up from his nightmares again. Not one night could pass were he could sleep the entire night. Not one night passed that didn't see her tortured face screaming.

It was killing him.

Even dreamless sleep potion only did so much, he'd still wake up in the middle of the night, sweating and panting but with no memory of why.

He pulled himself out of the large, warm bed that was starting to become as tainted as the last one and headed into the small kitchenette. He needed something to calm him down, even if it was just warmed up milk.

He could still feel his heart racing against his chest, sweat dripped down his forehead that he hadn't bothered whipping away.

Draco was just about to sit down at the table when he heard her scream. The loud pitch screech of her telling someone to shut up, someone who obviously wasn't there.

Draco sighed as he walked towards her bedroom door, he had no way to help her, surely if Dumbledore could do nothing, what could he do?

Draco pushed the door open to see Granger on her bed with her knees against her chest and her hands fists in her hair. He could hear the heart breaking sobs and see her entire body shake.

He didn't think about it, he just walked up to the bed and pulled her against his chest, trying to give her what comfort he could, and she cried about hearing voices.

It broke his heart, hear she was, the brightest witch of her age, slowly losing her mind.

"Draco it hurts, it hurts so much! Why won't she stop hurting me?" Granger sobbed into his chest. What hurt? Now he was just confused.

Draco slowly rocked her back and forth while shhing and rubbing her hair soothingly. This what he wished he had done before, when he had taken her to Dumbledore. He had wished he had it in him to stay and comfort the tortured girl but was too much of a coward, he thought it better he wasn't involved.

Granger's breathing finally started to even out again and she seemed a bit calmer so he stopped rocking her and looked down. She was beautiful in the strangest way. Her hair was a mess from sleeping and her face was blotchy and red from crying but to him she was still beautiful and it scared the hell out of him.

"What can I do to help you Hermione?" he finally asked, she was still wincing on occasion so he figured it wasn't over but she had merely calmed down.

"Can you get my potion from the top drop" her voice was quiet and horse from the screaming and even muffled against his chest but he heard her somehow and reached over to her side table. He didn't dare let her go, he needed to keep her calm so he stretched out as far as he could and brought out a vial of bright green potion.

She took it from him and downed the entire thing in moments looking sadly at the vial before angrily throwing across the room letting it shatter against the wall.

"Hey, Hey Granger calm down" Draco said grabbing hold of her wrists before she could attack anyone else. "Is that better? Did the potion help?"

"It never helps much, she always still there" Saying this seemed to make her even sadder, he could see how depressed she was, she how broken.

"Hermione, I know I said I wouldn't ask but Dumbledore has trusted me to look after you and I don't think I can if I don't know what's happening properly. You said it hurt, I don't understand, I thought it was just voices"

Draco carefully leaned Granger against the headboard the then sat to her side, still close if she needed him but he needed to see her properly, he knew she needed to vent.

"I-I can't"

Draco reached forward and cupped her face in his hands getting her to make eye contact with him. Just that made him almost crumble right there. He missed those bright happen golden eyes he had seen glaring at him since first year, instead he saw dull brown colour that just didn't suit her.

"I know you don't trust me, you have no reason to but as weird as it sounds I want to help you alright. Even if I'm just here for you to take your anger out on. I can see it, you've bottled up too much. Talk to me, who am I going to tell?"

Granger watched him carefully for a few minutes, his hands still on each side of her face. He had barely even realised that his fingers had started rubbing her jaw and cheek soothingly, he just did it.

After what seemed like forever she took a deep breath and nodded.

"I don't hear voices. I hear a voice, just one, always the same since I was younger, just after the first time I had used magic actually. Her names Hayley. She acts like a grumpy teenager who's been trapped in her bedroom for too long you know. Always trying to get my attention just so she has someone.

At first I felt everything from her, as if she were a real person with emotions and memories. My imaginations was running wild. My parents thought I was crazy, hell I think I'm crazy. I must have been taken to about 50 different doctors but no one could ever do anything.

When I got to school, in my 4th year Dumbledore got Snape to teach me Occlumency and amazingly enough it helped. I could only hear the thoughts directed straight to me. Now I don't know what's happening, in the last couple of months she's gotten harder to block, she just keeps getting louder.

It hurts so much, like my head is trying to split in two. And then at night I have these flashes, like memories I know aren't mine and I wonder if their hers but it's not possible she's just in my head she's not real.

No matter what now I always have a headache, I can't even sleep because she won't stop talking and it's driving me crazy"

By now Hermione was in tears again. Draco had listened, stunned by everything she had told him but he still pulled her back against his chest and let her cry herself to sleep. She needed to relax but it was so obvious she couldn't, she was in just too much pain.

Her story made so little sense to him. What she had described, well it was like there was another person living inside her as well. It wasn't possible.

But then he thought about the way Dumbledore had looked at her, with such guilt, like he knew he was personally hurting her. He would have to talk to the headmaster again soon. It was too crazy.

Hermione felt the sun peeking through the windows, urging her to crawl out of bed but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She felt so warm, so rested. She had not woken up in a morning feeling this well in weeks. Possibly months.

She squirmed hoping to roll over and pull the blankets up to hide from the sun but instead felt herself being pulling into someone else's body. It was only then she realised that there was and arm draped lazily over waist.

She gasped and rolled over underneath the arm to find Draco Malfoy fast asleep in front of her. He look so different sleeping, so much calmer, more peaceful and really just good. When he was asleep he didn't have that ugly scowl but a small content smile. He looked at peace.

His arm tightened around her again, pulling her into his body once more letting her head rest against his chest, laying like this the sun no longer was a problem. It was dark, warm and comfortable lying buried in Malfoy's chest, feel his soft steady heart beat against her ear, slowly lulling her back to sleep.

And she slipped back into unconsciousness, she didn't see her headmaster quietly open the door and look down at the two teens with a knowing smile gracing his lips. He decided he would let them off for the day, they had already slept through two classes as it was.

Hermione finally woke again, she was still cuddled up against her enemy's chest and it didn't take her long to come to her senses this time, she pulled away from him in a second and yelped. From the panic she fell off the side of the bed with a loud bang.

Hermione groaned rubbing her bum where she had landed while she listened to Malfoy grumble awake. After a few seconds his head popped over the side of the bed sleepily and looked down at her with a sigh.

"You alright, Granger?" he mumbled rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Am I alright? Malfoy, why on Earth would I be alright right now? Why were you asleep in my bed? Huh? And oh my god look at the time" Hermione was getting ready to go into full on rage mode, she was ready to rip that stupid blonde's cocky head off, until she glanced at the clock.

In a second she rushed to her side table to make sure she was right, she was. It read that it was 2:24 in the afternoon.

"We missed most of our classes, Malfoy!" she screamed while he continued to sit on her bed and watched as she started sprinting around the room.

"We're going to be in so much trouble" she kept mumbling to herself.

"No we won't look" Malfoy stopped her chanting by pointing toward the door, she turned and gasped rushing forward to grab the piece of paper someone left stuck there for them to see.

_You both looked quiet peaceful and I knew you hadn't been getting much sleep so I decided to leave you be for the day. You have both been excused from your classes for the day but I expect to see you both at dinner like any other night._

_Hope you are both feeling a little better,_

_Sincerely, Dumbledore_

"Oh my god. Dumbledore saw us like that. All cuddled up in bed. That's so horrible, what will he think of me? Oh, god"

Hermione was pacing again, embarrassment was washing through her in folds, the fact that she had woken up with Malfoy spooning her but was too tired to care, the fact he had slept there at all, the fact that she had like the comfort of having someone else there with her but mostly the fact that he headmaster had seen, what would he think of her?

"Would you calm down" Malfoy said snatching the note from her hands and reading it himself before giving the paper a lazy smile. He must have liked the fact they missed classes.

"Why were you in my bed?" Hermione finally snapped turning towards him with a deadly glare that could have rivalled that of Voldemort's.

"I fell asleep after you told me everything last night. Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. Though I will say, that is the best sleep I've had in ages" He said as he slowly made his way to the door.

It finally hit Hermione why he had been in her room in the first place and suddenly she felt like crying all over again. She had finally told someone. And she had told him just about everything.

Malfoy must have looked back and seen her before he left because suddenly he was by her side again and leading her to the side of the bed sitting her down. He kneeled down in front of her, trying to get her to look at him properly.

"I know you don't trust me but I won't tell anyone, I promise. I'm going to try help you anyway I can okay?" When she didn't give her answer Malfoy stood up, kissed her on the forehead and exited her room.

"Hermione, where have you been all day, we were worried. You and Malfoy both weren't in class and with you sharing a room with the ferret, well you know how we are" Harry rambled as Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table for dinner.

"Dumbledore had us do some things for him" she said quietly looking over her friends. She was so angry at herself right now. To let Malfoy know anything was horrible but the fact that she felt better today than she had in weeks made her feel guilty for some reason.

It wasn't Malfoy who was meant to comfort her, no it was her friends. It wasn't Malfoy she was meant to tell all her problems to or hold her when she cried and it certainly was Malfoy she was meant to let stay in her bed. No these things were for her friends to do, not her enemy.

She hated that she felt better rested and lighter than she had in so long. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted now that she had told someone besides Dumbledore what was happening to her, She had unloaded and it felt great.

"Well you look happy today, so we forgive you" Ginny said cheekily, flashing a super smile at her that Hermione couldn't help but smile back at.

"Yeah, you gonna come spend some time in the common room with us?" Ron asked snaking his arm around her shoulders in a way more than friendly. She hated when he did that but she felt comforted at the same time, feel the protection his body seemed to give.

"Sure I'll come"

She had spent hours in the Gryffindor common room with her friends, they caught up and had a nice chat since Hermione had been a little weird lately and when the night came to an end Ron had tried to kiss her on the cheek before she ran back to her own rooms.

When she got there though she was greeted by her usual problem, Hayley was started to bother her again, like always she was loud and painful and flashes of memories were making it hard for Hermione to fall asleep.

Finally she rolled over and looked in her draw. She had already used more potion than she was meant to, only supposed to take half of it every night before bed or so but she had been taking them during the day too or taking the whole thing at once. It was becoming less and less effective.

After drinking half a potion she still could find sleep but instead frustration. She was longing to feel comfortable and safe like she had the night before, in Malfoy's arms. She couldn't bring herself to sleep.

Eventually she gave in, knowing full well she would hate herself in the morning for what she was doing but not having the energy to stop herself. She set an alarm spell on her wand, walked into Malfoy's room and slide under the covers of his bed.

In seconds hid arms had wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against his naked chest with a chuckle.

"Was contemplating doing the same thing" he mumbled against her shoulder sounding sleepy.

"Why are you awake?"

"Nightmares"

And with that the two teen slowly fell asleep together grateful for another night of rest.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: So last night I finally got 1000 views, in celebration I thought I would post the next chapter even though I only posted Chapter 5 3 days ago. After this chapter things are going to start to get a little more important and intense and Draco and hermione are going to grow closer. thanks for letting me reach so many views guys, I know most people get more but this is my first Harry potter story so it really means a lot to me. As well as all the people who Favourtied and Followed the story recently c:**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_Wednesday October 2__nd__ 1997_

The next two weeks passed slowly. Nothing really changed for either Draco or Hermione. A few times she had tried to stay by herself at night but the pain and scared feeling that always came with being alone with only Hayley always pulled Hermione back in the direction of Draco's bed.

They didn't talk about it, Hermione would just crawl into the bed after studying as long as she could to ignore Hayley's voice and she would cuddle up to Draco's hard muscular body. The only time they ever really interacted was either when the pain got so bad that Hermione would start crying or When Draco would occasionally get nightmares.

Both these things rarely happened anymore but every time they did, they would hold each other, soothing the other with sweet nothings until they both fell asleep again and were awoken by Hermione's wand the next morning.

Draco had gone to the Headmaster again asking if he knew why Hermione heard Hayley, knowing full well he recognised the look of guilt on the Headmasters face when she wasn't watching. Every time Draco asked Dumbledore denied his accusations and Draco would leave more aggravated then the last time.

Every second night Draco and Hermione sat down and worked on her Occlumency skills but even that wasn't helping. The girl had mastered the ability but still Hayley's voice was getting louder every day.

On Wednesday Draco rolled out of the bed and made a bee line for the bathroom not even looking back at Hermione just like most mornings. They never acknowledged the others in the mornings, only during the night when the comfort of another person was needed.

When he came back out into the Common Room, Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Her breakfast was still on the table almost uneaten and next to it sat her copy of the Daily Prophet. Draco had been trying hard to encourage her to eat properly in the mornings when they sat together but often it never helped, she was still skinny and pale, never eating more than a few mouthfuls.

He never showed her how much it really scared him, just casually told her she needed to eat more. Though it only seemed to be getting worse. He told himself he had to try harder as he sat down at the table and snatched up the paper as his breakfast appeared before him and then froze in shock looking at the headline.

_**Hastings Set for Early Release**_

_Many people are outraged to hear that Christopher Hastings has been informed of his release. The minister of magic says he has spoken personally with Hastings and that he is of no threat to the public and deserves to be released. _

_Mostly people finding the Ministers old friendship with the man the only reason he is being released this coming Monday_

Draco growled at the moving picture of Christopher Hastings before he was put in Azkaban, in his neat and tailored suit smirking triumphantly at the camera.

Hermione had told him one of their nights how unnerved Hayley had gotten after finding out Hastings was due to be released from his prison and how much louder and most insistent she had become since then.

The entire Hayley thing was insane but he was learning not to ignore anything that Hermione said about it, hoping for any kind of clue that would show him what was wrong with her mind. He would do anything to help his brunette bed mate.

Would Hermione still come to his bed once she was better though? Most unlikely he guessed, knowing he would be back to his nightmare by himself if it ever happened but his usual selfish Slytherin trait had been pushed aside, only wanting to help her.

Draco sighed and finished his breakfast before making his way down to potions, hoping to see Hermione there and looking okay. Indeed she was there, sitting between her bodyguards like any other day but she looked deathly pale, her eyes were glazed and unfocused but he didn't miss the occasion flinch showing him Hayley was bothering her a lot this morning.

Of course Pothead and Weasel noticed none of these things and continued on with their class like nothing was wrong but Draco continued to watch Hermione, hoping she wouldn't break down in class in front of everyone.

Hermione could feel her body shaking, she didn't know if it was her fear she was feeling or the fear gushing from Hayley. Though it wasn't possible for Hayley to fear someone so she knew it was obviously her.

"_Hermione, I'm scared. He can't come near us. Don't let him near us, he's evil! I can't remember what happened but something did. Please, Hermione keep him away!"_

Hayley hadn't stopped begging and yelling at Hermione since the second she read the article in the Daily Prophet that morning and Hermione's head felt like it was about to split in two.

Hermione found herself glancing at the clock every few seconds and only just half way through the class she couldn't take it anymore and her shaking hand shot in the air.

"Professor, could I please be excused?" she heard the desperation in her own voice but obviously Slughorn hadn't as he refused her quickly demanding she wait until his lecture was over. "Please Professor" she begged and when he still denied her she grumbled putting her things in her bag and sprinting out of the room in a rush.

She made her way towards the Common Room but only got so far before she couldn't pull herself any further and collapsed on the ground and shuddering mess with her head buried in her knees.

"Well that was rude" Slughorn grumbled watching Hermione rush from the potions lab. It was so much worse that Draco had feared if she had already rushed out of class. Hermione loved class.

"Sir, may I go check on Hermione?" Draco heard Pothead ask from the front row where Hermione had just been.

"No, who knows if you just want to go meet up with her and skip class" He mutter scanning the rest of the class before his gaze fell on Draco. "Draco, my boy, you must know what's wrong with our young Miss Granger, why don't you go check on her?"

Draco heard the protests of her friends while he simply nodded, gathered his things and rushed from the room almost as fast as Hermione had heading straight for their Common Room.

He hadn't even been halfway there when he turned the corner and found Hermione in a ball on the floor sobbing in pain. He rushed to her side and pried her hands from her head and turned her attention to him.

"What's wrong, why are you still here?" He asked looking over her checking to see if she was okay.

"Everything hurts Draco, It all aches and she's so loud today. I need more potions, I already had a whole vial before class though and I just can't move. Please Drake, help" She sobbed her eyes never leaving his.

Draco lifted her into his arms, bridal style letting her settle against his chest and allowing her to hide like she often did when Hayley was troubling her more. He rushed out of the corridor as he spoke soothing words to Hermione, not even noticing the bright red head staring in shock.

After muttering the password '_Spirit' _Draco carried Hermione through the Common Room straight to her bed placing her down carefully before walking to her side table pulling out he dwindling amount of potions and picking one out of the box and climbing onto the bed next to Hermione gathering her in his arms and placing the vial in her hands.

She wasted no time downing the whole thing and cuddling into Draco chest as he leaned against the headboard running his hands through her hair soothingly. She calmed down considerably, finally having Hayley's voice quieten a bit.

Hermione focused on Draco's comforts instead of her voice and felt at ease for the first time all morning.

"Better now?" Draco asked placing a kiss on her head as he continued to run his fingers through the silky strands.

"Yes, thank you"

After half an hour of silent comfort they both gathered their things again and walked down to their Defence Against The Dark Arts together were as usual she chose to sit between her friends while Draco was left to sit by himself down the back where everyone tried their hardest to stay away from him. Hermione looked back at him once with a sad smile before turning her attention to the class.

Draco saw her rub her head, knowing full well Hayley hadn't shut up but had merely been dulled by the potion. He would have to go to the hospital wing later and get her some more potions.

Draco watched as their new DADA teacher, Mr Bines strolled in,

"Now class today we will be talking about wizard bonding. There are many different bonds wizards can perform such as marriage that will join people together forever but there are older forms of bonding. Today we will talk about the Menti Bonding."

The entire class looked around glumly knowing the class would not be all that interesting.

"Now the basic form of Menti Bonding bonds two people in a way that only death can break. This bond only ever works for soul mates whom have needed an extra power. The bond helps the other share their magic as well as be able to know where the bond mate is at all times and also hear them, their mind, see their memories and so forth"

From across the room one of the Ravenclaw's in the class raised their hand earning a groan from a few class mates. "Sir, isn't that much like Fusing?" he asked and most of the class chose this point to zone out and ignore the class but not Draco, he wanted to know about different types of bonding, was it possible that was what was wrong with Hermione and she didn't even know it?

"No, Mr Claton, Fusing is when two people become one, sharing mind, body and soul and that particular spell only lasts up to 2 weeks if their good at it. Fusing is often used by couples engaged to see if the two can really put up with each other constantly. Though now I'm getting off track sorry class"

And then the teacher went back to what he was originally talking about much to Draco's dismay. Fusing had sounded somewhat promising until Bines had said it only lasted two weeks.

"There have been many different forms of Menti Bonding created over the last few generations of both light and dark magic" Bines said, as if his lecture had never been interrupted.

"Is what Hasting's used to do a form of Menti Bonding?" Weasel asked bringing Draco's attention back to class, he saw Hermione's body stiffen at the mention of the dark wizard but the teacher answered his question none the less.

"Yes, it is Mr Weasley. Though unlike Menti Bonding, that particular dark spell didn't go both ways and also gave the used control over ones thoughts and body"

Draco had thought that damn class would never end, after Weasel brought up that dark spell it was all anyone wanted to talk about and he could see Hermione was getting uncomfortable. He sighed when she walked off to lunch with her friends. Draco instead made his way to the hospital wing hoping to have a quick talk with Madam Pomfrey.

"Ahh, Mr Malfoy, what can I help you with?" the aging healer asked with a gentle smile gracing her lips as Draco made his way in.

"Madam P, I was wondering if Granger's potions have any side effects, she's been taking a lot. Today she's been particularly bad and it took 2 whole potions to even help her a little bit"

The old Healer look slightly worried as he said this and he grimaced.

"Yes, it's true if she has too much, too often she could have some significant long term brain injuries. One can only close off their mind for so long as it is a liquid form of Occlumency basically. Draco dear, if I gave you the potions would you make certain she only takes one daily, half in the morning half at night, any more than that and I don't really know what could happen."

Draco grimly nodded his head before the healer walked into her office coming out with another full box of potions, telling him to make them last just before Dumbledore walked in.

"There you are Draco, I wanted to ask you if Hermione was okay, I heard about her exit from potions this morning" The old man's face had that horrible guilty look again that made Draco want to hit him, yes he had grown to respect the man but he was acting like a fool.

"After reading the Prophet this morning the protests got to the point that her whole body ached and she couldn't move. I had to carry her to our dorms."

"Oh dear, Draco would you find her after lunch, tell her she needs to rest her body and I am ordering her to take the rest of the day off, you may stay with her, dinner will be sent you your room"

And with that the Headmaster was gone again.

The entire time Hermione was eating lunch she could feel Ginny's eyes watching her so closely, she felt like she was going to combusted under her gaze. Finally the red head stood up and asked Hermione if they could talk. Hermione sighed and nodded following the girl out of the Great Hall and down into an empty corridor.

"What's going on between you and Malfoy?" Ginny asked the second they stopped, surprising Hermione.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act all innocent, I saw you this morning, in the hallway, you were crying, by the way why were you crying? And then he just scooped you up and carried you away! Tell me what's happened!"

Hermione sighed and looked down, thanking Merlin that Ginny hadn't heard what was wrong or there would be even more questions.

"Look Gin, he and I have kind of got in the habit of comforting each other, most nights he wakes up screaming…" Hermione trailed off not wanting to tell the red head what woke her up at night.

"And you can't sleep still can you. What is it Hermione, you still won't tell me but I know it's not nightmares that keep you up. And don't think I haven't noticed how much of a better mood you've been in since you moved into your dorms, you look like your sleeping better and I thought you were better and then I saw you this morning"

"You're not angry that Malfoy and I are kind of friends?" Hermione asked looking up at her friend with hope filled eyes, she needed someone to talk about what was happening between them.

"No I don't care that you and Malfoy are friends. It's great really, I think. I'm just worried about you"

"So we're friends now huh Granger" Said Malfoy's cool, public voice from her left. Hermione had gotten so used to only hearing him talk to her soothingly and warm that to hear his cold, sneering voice scared her.

"What is it, Malfoy?" Hermione asked eyeing him carefully, he never approached her in public, he barely approached her in the dorms.

"Dumbledore has some jobs for us again" he said, using their usual excuse for missing classes and Hermione raised a curious eyebrow but he gave her a hard look warning her not to fight with him about going back to the dorms.

"Okay, well I'll see you later Hermione but we haven't finished this conversation" Ginny said hugging Hermione tightly.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow" Hermione sighed as she followed Malfoy down the corridor.

"Dumbledore wants you to rest after this morning" Draco explained knowing she would ask anyway, Hermione simply nodded and stayed silent, her mind was elsewhere, "Are you going to tell her about everything then?"

Hermione looked up at Draco for a moment before quietly saying "I think I will" and following him into the dorms straight to his room where he proceeded to strip to his boxers like most nights as she grabbed one of his button up shirts and climbed into his bed in that and her underwear.

"If you need me when you're telling her, just ask, you know I'll be there for you Mia" He muttered kissing her shoulder once and watching as she slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

**Big thanks to CourtsxBatFan who reviews after every single chapter, I love your reviews so much love c: And Sophie, I'm glad you're looking forward to the new story I'm writing, I should post it soonish and thanks you for your comments they mean a lot to me babe.I think You'll really enjoy the story when Hayley comes into it more (opps spoiler alert :p).  
**

**Cheers guys!**

**Anyways thanks for reading guys! **

**Love Emiily xox**


	8. Chapter 7

__**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

_Monday October 6__th__ 1997_

Hermione had spent the last four days avoiding the energetic red head. Spending as much time in her common room as possible and going to unexpected places between classes, anywhere the youngest Weasley wouldn't find her.

"Are you going to finally talk to Red today?" her bed mates voice vibrated through her spine sending shivers as she shuffled in closer to the blonde in hopes of trying to get a little more sleep. Anything to avoid the day.

"None of that now Granger, we have classes today, you need to get out of bed and face her" he scowled from behind her but she could feel his smirk against her shoulder as he cuddled into her more also showing just how much he really wanted to go to class. He was never good at convincing her to get out of bed as they both knew he would just as happily stay there all day as well.

"Can't we just skip class or something?"

"Hermione Granger, happily skipping class. Are you sick or something?" Draco chuckled sarcastically before Hermione grabbed hold of the pillow next to her head and successfully swinging it around to hit him in the back of the head hearing him grunt.

"No violence now Granger, you're just grumpy cause you didn't sleep all night"

"How did you know I didn't sleep?" Hermione finally asked, still hoping he would let her roll over and try gain some of the sleepy hours that had evaded her during the night. She heard Draco sigh and shift behind her until he was leaning on one elbow looking down at her.

"How could I not know Granger, with you constantly fidgeting and what not. You know you need to tell her though, you need someone to talk to besides me"

She hated when he was right, hated him so much! Couldn't he just shut up and roll over like guys were meant to? She grumbled and covered her face with the pillow she had previously attacked him with before letting out a frustrated scream.

Draco pried away the fluffy pillow and clasped his hand over her mouth to silence her whilst giving her a disapproving look. She knew he didn't like loud noises until he had woken up properly but she couldn't stop herself she was just so nervous about telling Ginny all her secrets.

Slowly Draco moved his hand away and kissed her forehead feeling her relax as he did. It was amazing the things you learned about people when you had to be around them so much. It had only taken Draco a couple of nights of her panic attacks and pain to realise she liked it when people kissed her head.

"Draco, what if she thinks I'm insane? Well I probably am but I don't think I could take that look from her, my parents always looked at me like I was crazy" She sighed as Draco gathered her up in his arms and ran his hand up and down her arms soothingly.

"She's your best friend Granger, she'll help you. You're bloody Gryffindor's for crying out loud" Hermione scowled and slapped him on the shoulder before smiling slightly.

"_Hermione, you're not crazy!"_

Hermione grimaced hearing Hayley's comment knowing she would be just as bad as any other day. She had finally calmed down yesterday after the article about Hastings but she was still as loud as ever and seemed to be taking a toll on her body as well.

"Malfoy, pass me a potion"

He did as she asked and went to his top draw where her potions had been kept since his visit to Madam Pomfrey. Hermione took it eagerly, hoping she wouldn't need the extra headache over her already over stressed mind.

Draco 'tsked' and stole the vial away from her mouth when she tried to drink more than half the vial and she pouted angrily at him as he chuckled and put the half empty via back in the draw.

"Are you going to get out of bed now or do I have to drag you to classes?" he smiled but she ignored him and stalked off to the bathroom as he watched her from behind.

He loved seeing her every morning, wearing one of his shirts that always just barely covered her plump little bum and showed of her tanned shapely legs. He would never tell anyone but Merlin that girl had the most amazing body he had ever seen in his life.

Draco was already sitting at the table when Hermione came out of her room. In the short time she had spent getting dressed and getting ready for school (That includes doing her make-up and hair. Oh how Granger had grown up) he had already showered and come down stairs to their kitchen.

Hermione flopped down on the chair ungracefully, her golden brown curls bouncing around her face and her brows furrowed together the way they always did when she was over thinking things. Which was always. She was biting on her bottom lip as if it were the most addictive strawberry chewy and her eyes were unfocused as she stared straight ahead.

Food appeared on the plate in front of her but she didn't even look at it, she just stared into space, Draco was almost convinced she could be on another world but he knew what she was doing. She was talking to Hayley. It still freaked him out, things like that but Hermione often found advice in the imaginary voice that filled her head.

Though she would never happily talk to the girl out loud, in the confines of her own mind she was okay with it, no one would know what was happening, they all just thought she had zoned out. Except Draco, who knew about Hayley.

Without even touching the food Hermione sighed and stood up from her chair making her way towards the portrait door only to find it blocked by a quick moving Draco.

"What are you doing? I thought you wanted me to go today?" she growled in frustration placing her hands on her hips in the sexy way she did when she was getting wound up.

"I do but not until you eat"

Hermione sighed and made her way back over to the table, picking up a piece of toast of the plate, placing it in her mouth and turning back to the portrait where Draco was giving her a disapproving look.

"Granger" he warned in a menacing tone that she knew not to mess with. She grumble about him being a nosey prick as she slumped down on the chair again and slowly made her way through the pate of food until he _finally _let her leave.

The hours passed by slowly but before she knew it Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall for dinner while her friends looked worrying at her. Everyone wanted to know what Malfoy had done to keep her hiding away in her room all weekend while Ginny gave her a look that said 'You can't trick me'

The owls flew in like they did every night and dropped their respected owners their mails before fluttering out of the window and into the Autumn air again. Hermione didn't glance at the Evening print of the Daily Prophet but continued to glare down at her food trying to wish it and herself away.

"Granger" she heard from behind her and was surprised to see Draco standing over her when she turned.

"What do you want Malfoy" Ron barked from her left wrapping his arm protectively around her waist making her cringe and she could have sworn that Draco's scowl deepened.

"Granger and I have something to discuss, Weaselette I assume you'll want to join us?" he asked turning to where Ginny sat watching quietly as Ron scowled and went to stand up.

"Ron, it's okay, I'll see you tomorrow" Hermione muttered pushing the red head back into his seat as his face slowly became the colour of his hair, she saw the anger boiling and she quickly rushed the two out of the Hall.

They reached Hermione and Draco's shared common room and Ginny looked around in awe as the other two slumped down on the couch. Hermione had yet to bring any of her friends to her new room and found it unnerving with Ginny there now, it their haven.

Draco was next to her whispering in her ear to calm down as Ginny continued to look around the room. Finally the youngest Weasley sat on the couch across from the pair and watched them warily.

Hermione took a deep breath and started in on her story, occasionally looking to Draco for help to explain or even just finding his hand, needing to know she had his support. Each time she looked more uncomfortable Draco would give her leg or hand a reassuring squeeze and she would continue.

"Oh, Hermione why didn't you ever tell me any of this?" Ginny frowned walking around the coffee table and sitting beside Hermione pulling the brunette in for a Mrs Weasley famous bear hug.

"So, you don't think I'm insane?" Ginny growled at her and shook her head telling her not to speak such lies about herself before she turned to look at Malfoy who was rubbing Hermione's back soothingly again.

"So what's going on between you two then?" she finally asked watching Malfoy with a judging eye before looking back at her friend.

"Dumbledore asked him to watch me. He's been a massive help Gin. I know I should have told you ages ago but somehow I ended up telling him. Honestly, I can't even sleep properly on my own" Hermione immediately cringed when she realised she had said that little bit too much about her 'relationship' with the blonde ex-Death eater.

"So you share a bed then. That's why you always look better in the mornings now?" All Hermione could do was nod, waiting for the over girl to scowled her and order Malfoy away from her but all she heard was a sigh.

"I won't tell the guys but if you do anything to her Malfoy, I'll personally rip your cock of and stick it to your forehead, understand?" Ginny smiled smugly at the alarmed look she received from the blonde while Hermione started giggling into the pillow on the couch.

"That's not funny, Granger"

His comment didn't stop her giggle fit, only made it stronger while Ginny happily joined her and Draco continued to watched the red head warily, as if waiting for her to threaten him more.

"Hermione, I hate to be a downer but I have more to tell" he sighed when the giggles had finally died down. He wasn't watching her anymore. Couldn't stand to see her smiling knowing he was about to whip that glorious look of her face. Silently he passed her the evening addition of the Daily Prophet and waited for her reaction.

"Hastings was released already?" she breathed in a panicked tone looking over at Draco who was still looking down and only nodded.

"Red, do me a favour, go into my top draw next to my bed and bring out the half empty green potion. Go quick" Finally he looked up to meet her fragile golden eyes, he saw the fear evident in them and pulled her onto his lap where she buried her face into her shoulder and started shaking.

Draco did all he could to try calm her but he had no way to calm the frantic voice shouting in her mind. Finally Ginny rushed back into the room and handed him the potion. Draco readjusted the witch on his lap and pulled her head away from the crook in his neck and handed her the potion.

As the witch swallowed what was left in the vial the red head excused herself saying she'd see them tomorrow and rushed out of the portrait. Draco swiftly lifted the brunette up as if she was as light as a feather and took her to his bedroom.

She was still shaking so Draco silently pulled down her skirt and socks, knowing how well she hated sleeping in them and then pulled away her sweater and shirt before grabbing one of his light grey tees from the draw and pushing it over her head.

The entire time the wizard dressed her she didn't stop shaking. The fear must have been unbearable. He walked around the bed after stripping down himself and sliding under the covers before pulling Hermione up against his bare chest and trying to calm her.

"Draco, Draco please. I need more, she hurts so much. I need more of the potion" she sobbed trying to reach over his body to his side table.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I can't. I told you what to much can do. You just have to go without" he felt his eyes water as she continued to beg him for the relief they both know another bottle and a half of potion would bring her. "I can't, it's not good for you. I'm sorry"

He continued to rock her on his lap apologizing to hours as she shivered in his arms and sobbed, begging for the relief he could give her but refused to. It took until the late hours of the morning for both her and Hayley to finally come down and drift off into sleep.

Draco watched her, curled up on his lap breathing steadily against his chest. It had been heartbreaking to refuse her tonight. To watch her beg and plead. He knew what he did was torturing her but he was determined not to let this potion leave her with any long lasting effects. He was going to help her this time, unlike the night in the mud, he was going to make her better, no matter how long it took he promised himself he would make her better.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think pleease!**

**Love Emily xo**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: So this is just a quick sweet and short one. Showing you a bit more about Draco's feelings and fears as well a bit of an insight on their relationship and how the comfort each other. Let me know what you think c: **_  
_

**Love Emiily xox**

**Disclaimer: I don't won Harry Potter**

* * *

_Chapter 8_

_Saturday 25__th__ October 1997_

Draco really hated days like this. When Hermione would go off with her friends and once again he was reminded of how much of an outcast he was. She always went out with those bumbling buffoons now that Red knew what was wrong with her most the time.

He was, of course in no place to even try stop her. They were her friends and he was just the guy that was there for her at night. Sure they were friends, she was his only friend but it was a strange friendship that left Draco feeling lonelier than ever whenever she wasn't around.

He wouldn't tell Hermione that though, no way would he ever say that. She knew enough about him as it was. He didn't like people knowing how he was feeling, it had always been used against him.

Draco sat in their shared common room and sighed while he stared at the book in front of him. He didn't know how long he'd been on that page, only that he'd read the first line over 50 times and still hadn't moved on.

'_Those who are hunted are those who will end up lost. But a fear of being alone will always overcome the fear of death.'_

Was it true that he'd much rather die than be alone? He did even know, all he knew was that he was scared and he didn't know why. Maybe it was that he felt so alone so much of the time or maybe he was scared for Hermione. He just didn't know! But he knew he should be scared of something, he could feel it, the chill that crept up his spine, freezing his veins until he was once again shaking with terror.

This was the feeling that gave him nightmares every single night but what scared him was they were changing now. They weren't based around the Battle of Hogwarts anymore, or the various Death Eater celebrations his father had taken him too.

They'd changed to being hunted, chased until he was left to himself not knowing where he was. He dreamt of Hermione and another girl, with long, straight hazelnut hair and perfect blue orbs staring back at him in fright. He'd step forward and they'd both sob hysterically and then it would change angle and he'd be watching from the side as Christopher Hastings pointed his wand at both girls.

He could never do anything to help them. He still couldn't help Hermione, even after everything they had gone through, he was still a coward.

Draco Malfoy knew very much that he was a coward.

He had finally gone a few weeks of decent sleep since Hermione had started sharing his bed. He would never be able to tell her the comfort he found in being able to hold her at night and know someone else was there, know that she was at least safe. That he hadn't completely failed her.

But then the paper had come and announced Hastings release. He hadn't slept a blink that night, between Hermione's sobs and heartbreaking begging he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. He also couldn't bring himself to tell Hermione just how terrified he was of the now ex-convict.

He still didn't really know why though.

But Merlin he hoped his dreams wouldn't come true, he couldn't have more nightmares effect the people he cared about. He didn't know when he came to really care about Hermione, it was around the time they first shared a bed but he knew that he couldn't let anything happen to her.

Every time he closed his eyes she was being tortured again but now it wasn't his Aunt standing over her it was Hastings and he looked eerily familiar. Not as if they had ever met but that he looked like someone he had met that was related.

But he knew it wasn't possible, his daughter was dead, and he had no family. He was alone. And so would Draco if anything really happened to Hermione, she was the only person he had.

That's when he knew for sure he would rather die than be alone, he wouldn't be without her, he wouldn't let it happen! He wouldn't be hunted down and killed by the remaining Death Eaters he knew hated him.

No he would protect her with everything he had, he wouldn't be alone. He couldn't.

It would break him.

"Draco? DRACO!"

When he looked up his vision was blurry with the tears he hadn't even realised were there. The book was on the floor and he was curled up into himself shaking again. He had felt alone.

Hermione rushed through the portrait and jumped onto the couch next to him instantly pulling his shaking figure against her holding him tightly.

He wasn't alone. He couldn't be alone.

He was a coward and he was scared.

Hermione's voice was a blur, he could hear her talking to him. No doubt trying to make him feel better but he couldn't make sense of the sounds that were coming out of her mouth. He was shaking, panicking. Was she even real? Or was he still alone?

"Draco, it's alright, I'm right here. Calm down!"

Had he talked aloud? He didn't even know. He had always started muttering random things in his moments on insanity like this. But only when he was alone. Did that mean he really was alone? Would he talk with her here. Course he wouldn't. He was definitely alone.

"Draco you're not alone. Calm down. You're not alone"

He was starting to feel all the sensations that she brought then. The calming effects of her soothing voice was slowly bringing him back to the world. He could feel her slender fingers sliding gracefully through his hair and her plump pink lips against his temple as she placed chaste kisses around his face as well as her fingers wiping away the tears.

She gently placed his head down in his lap and looked down at him. Her hands never stopped caressing his cheek or playing with his hair, just like he liked her to do when he was upset.

He watched her through blood shot eyes with awe, she was so perfect. He had her undivided attention whenever they were in this room and she looked after him just like he looked after her. Her face was flushed, he could tell she had started crying watching him, it always scared her to see him cry.

Her features were filled with concern and her golden eyes watched him, the worry clear and hope bleeding through her gaze. Gently Draco raised his hand up and placed in on her cheek, running his thumb along her smooth skin and she smiled sadly at him leaning into his hand.

"I'm sorry I scared you"

Hermione leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead again, that small smile still gracing her stunning features.

"As long as you're okay I forgive you" she teased. Draco closed his eyes and smiled, revelling in the feeling of her hands running through his hair.

"Hermione, I don't want to be alone"

He knew she would understand. It wasn't that he wanted to keep her from her friends, it was just he didn't want to feel like he had no one there. If anyone was going to understand it was her and he was positive of that.

"You have me, you're not going to be alone. It's you and me against the world"

Draco reach up and grabbed the hand that wasn't running through his hair and intertwined his fingers with hers running his thumb along hers.

"I love you, Mya"

"I love you too, Drake"

Hermione leaned forward and kissed him, it wasn't a real kiss the way they both saw it. There was nothing sexual or passionate about it really. It was for comfort, short and sweet and just what he needed at the time to make him feel better.

The two both stayed on the couch talking, just about anything like they always did until it was time to take Hermione's potion and go to sleep. Draco sighed happily as he watched Hermione sleep against his chest.

They didn't talk about the real reason he had a panic attack but he knew she wanted to, he could tell she was worried about him. He would have to tell her soon enough, as long as she was okay though and kept coming back to his bed every night he would do anything for her.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Another short one, I know I need to make longer chapters but as of right now I like this chapter. Something big happens in it but these isn't a lot of talking. As always mostly what draco is feeling but it's big. A massive surprise. **

**Please tell me what you think though! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

_Monday 27__th__ October 1997_

Hermione didn't leave Draco's side for the rest of the weekend, she couldn't bear to think what he would feel like for her to leave for just a second. She couldn't bring herself to move away anyways. She still felt broken from watching him cry.

She saw him as the strong man who cradled her in his arms at night, it was always so easy for her to forget that his life sucked just as much as her. She always forgot that the second he left the ground of Hogwarts he would be hunted like an animal by Death Eaters who want him dead.

It was easy for her to forget he was alone.

When Monday came and it was time to finally to climb out of their bed, neither were very enthusiastic. They walked into the Great Hall together not touching but walking fairly close, loving the feeling of having the other right beside them.

He knew Hermione would offer him a seat beside he but when he glanced over at the Gryffindor table he could see her friends all shamelessly glaring at him, besides Red of course who was begging with her eyes not to make a scene.

Draco sighed and silently turned away from his life line and trudged over to the Slytherin table, were everyone scowled openly at him and shuffled away.

Desperately Draco looked towards Hermione again and she was already watching him smiling sadly and discreetly making a heart with her hands under the table were only he could see it. His heart fluttered at the sight. She was still looking out for him, she always was.

Draco started pecking at his food as the owls swooped through the hall the same time they did every day. Just like every day though Draco's owl was missing and no letter came for him so he settled to watch others.

Hermione by now was laughing happily with her friends while the Daily Prophet was dropped by her breakfast. She giggled and fed the dark barn owl a piece of bacon and ruffed it feathers while Harry put money in its pouch. Then like that the owl was off again.

Next Draco turned his attention to the Headmaster. A dark black and yellow eagle owl swooped down towards his holding a dark green envelop. Draco's heart froze as he watched the familiar bird perch before his headmaster as the old man took what he started to call the Avada colour envelop and glanced at the back where he knew in black wax the dark mark would be sealed.

The headmaster's cool blue eyes met his across the hall. There was no twinkle but guilt and concern. The headmaster was on his feet and power walking down the rows of the tables towards the exit, his robes billowing behind his as he glanced at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione had seen none of what had just happened, she had not seen Dumbledore's slightly fear taken face as he watched her. Next he looked back at Draco, nodding his head towards the door indicating to be followed.

Breakfast was immediately forgotten.

Down the winding cold stone corridors and past the menacing gargoyle up the spiral stairs and now sitting in the seat across for whom had quickly become somewhat of a mentor Draco silently watched as his headmaster read the letter through a few times before shakingly passing it to his student.

'_Dumbledore,_

_Oh a fool, a fool is you old man. How could you not think this would happen. Did you think we would hide forever? No! Of course we won't. We are his faithful servants in life and death! An old comrade had joined us once again as I'm sure you knew he would. _

_We will continue the Dark Lord's noble task but we have some unfinished business first. I want the traitor old man! You cannot hide him forever, nor will you want to I'm sure but I will happily take him off your hands. I can't wait to watch whom I once considered family, my nephew, screaming in pain by my feet._

_But that is not all. Hastings seemed to think you have fooled him again old man. You've hidden both his daughters away, his sure. He knows he never killed the first and he knows the other was born before he killed young Camille Price._

_Bring the girls and the traitor and we will leave you and your school alone. We will continue our noble battle and leave you be._

_Lots of Love,_

_Bellatrix Lestrange xo'_

Draco read through the letter at least 3 times before all the word were finally starting to sink in. He felt his body shaking as he numbly placed the letter down on the desk. They were finally coming after him, it was definite now.

And Hastings, he was a part of it again. After his daughters?

Draco glanced over at the portrait of Camille Price, it was in the same place as always but now he could remember where he could recognise he name from. She had been Hastings second wife. The mother of his child. The woman he murdered with glee.

He looked at her closely for the first time and he really saw it, the resemblance he had seen but couldn't put his figure on, it had been the same with Hastings. Camille offered him a warm smile and it was all too familiar.

"Hermione" he mumbled turning back to the Headmaster who was watching his pupil with sad eyes. He slowly nodded his head and looked down, Draco had never seen the man look so guilty.

"And her sister, where is she?"

"You know perfectly well were Hayley Hastings conscious resins but he body lay in stasis under my care. Hermione is unaware and with the extra stress on her mind already she cannot know of what is to come. Not yet."

"Can't know? Are you serious? She's stressed because you shoved another mind in her body! Are you insane! She's about to go bonkers and you won't do anything but sit by and watch!"

"There is nothing I can do. Not until the spell breaks. The pain will get worse, it will get unbearable at times but do not give her more potion. By the end of her 18th birthday her mind will be back to the way it should be"

Draco was shaking with rage. Glaring at the headmaster, he just knew that this was the headmasters doing, the guilty look he always gave Hermione made it perfectly clear he had done something. Now Draco knew what it was.

"Draco she is going to need you more than ever in these coming months. To protect her and to help her. I want neither of you out of your common rooms except for classes and meals. Weekends you may wonder the grounds as long as it is in a group or with a member of staff.

Draco I am trusting you to care for her right now. She needs you dearly. Please, do what I cannot"

Draco nodded stiffly and before anything else could be said he stalked out of the office.

Hermione's life had been lies.

She though Hayley wasn't real. Wrong.

She thought she had gone insane. Wrong.

She thought her parents had died in the battle. Wrong.

She thought the word carved into her arm was true. Boy was she wrong.

Hermione was pureblood.

She was also being hunted down, To be killed or to be changed? Would her own father murder her? When it came to Hastings he had absolutely no doubts at all. He would torture her and Hayley to the brink of death them bring them back and do it again.

Their fate was grave, if things didn't go well the 3 would be dead before they graduated, he was sure.

Hermione could be dead.

He wouldn't let it happen!

He stalked off to class, happily dragging Hermione out of class. He wouldn't tell her, Dumbledore was right, but right now he needed he more than anything so they skipped the day of school and curled up in bed and for the day Draco let his fear hold him, just for one last day.

Then he would be strong, he would be strong for her, he would protect her. He would protect her sister and he wouldn't let anything happen to them.

But he just needed one last day of being a coward, one last day of being weak.

One last day.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Seriously! This chapter is important! I need feedback, pleeeeeease!**

**Love you all,**

**Emiily xo**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

_Chapter 10_

November passed in what Hermione liked to call, almost uneventful. There was never anything big that happened, no news of Hastings or random calls from Dumbledore. Just nights in the common room spent with Draco.

He however had suddenly changed, he was stronger, more alert and protective of her. At night when she screamed her held her tighter, promised he would never let anything happen to her, that he loved her and she was an amazing person, an amazing friend.

When he wasn't with Hermione though was with the headmaster and it was driving her insane, no matter how much she asked, neither would tell her what was so important about their frequent meetings and knowing glances in the Great hall.

December crept up on them and suddenly it was snowing again. It was cold and windy so Hermione tended to stay in her common room more, just like the headmaster and Draco had asked her just before November had started.

When Draco was away she enjoyed sitting on the window seat in the common room, looking out over the grounds from their own private tower and seeing the snow fall gracefully through the air. It was calming, not just to her but also Hayley.

When Draco was there they would just act like teenagers, he seemed to be trying hard to get her to do that more. After the war and then all her troubles this year she had never really bothered to have fun but Draco seemed determined to do as many stupid things with just the two of them.

When they weren't playing games and pranks on each other they would crawl into bed and spend the hours curled up together, embracing the others warmth and learning as many things about each other as they could.

They had suddenly become best friends, it was something Hermione could never have imagined sharing with someone like Draco Malfoy, he definitely wasn't the cowardly boy she had met in first year but now he was a man, who spent his days making her better.

She couldn't help that slowly somewhere in her subconscious the boy had started to grow on her. It didn't just jump out at her suddenly but each night when Hermione would curl up against his toned chest she would feel the butterflies flutter in her stomach.

She couldn't help that somehow she had found herself slowly falling for her newest best friend and once tormenter.

Though Hermione had yet to even tell her friends about the extent of her friendship with Draco she did not leave them out. Ginny made sure to spend as much time with her friend as she possible could, as well as always making Harry and Ron visit her in the common room occasionally.

Hermione would not leave her friends behind because of a small crush that had begun crawling into her system, no sir! She would spend as much time with them while she still could, she would laugh with them and sit with them in classes, she wouldn't let any of that change.

And that was wear Hermione found herself now. Squished between her two best friends in Transfiguration on the last day of classes before holidays. Everyone was spread out through the class, laughing as they were given free reign as to what form they wanted to practice that day.

Ron had slung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his body much to her dismay but no matter how much she tried to move away he would not allow it one bit. He had her practically glued to her side as he laughed along with the other students making jokes.

Hermione would happily do anything to get away from the group at that point. Hayley was becoming horribly loud lately, practically screaming everything she said and pushing a billion different thoughts at Hermione at once.

Today was no different as Ron leaned over and whispered in her ear "Mistletoe". Hermione had very reluctantly looked up to see that one of the students had transfigured many of the hangings and such from the roof into mistletoe. Around the room boys and girls were sharing everything from friendly pecks to full out blows of passion as the attempted to eat each other's faces.

"_Oh no, that is not going to happen Ginger. Hermione you get that mop away from us, we, I mean you are not kissing that thing, get away from him now"_

Hermione felt her body stat to shake again, a tell-tale sign that Hayley was starting to hurt her, Hayley bombarded Hermione's mind with various images and thoughts.

"Hey, 'Mione you okay?" sometime during when he had whisper in her ear and when she had started shaking Ron had turned her towards him and cupped his hand under her chin watching her as she shook violently.

Hermione shakes her head ruffling, trying to expel the voice from her mind but nothing happened, she just got louder as Hermione's shaking got worse.

"Harry, something's wrong with Hermione" Ron said getting his friends attention who placed his hand n Hermione's cheek and made her face his so her could look over her face.

" 'Mione what's wrong? Do you need to go to Pomfrey?" Harry was completely ignored by the young girl who continued to shake her head and small sobs started escaping from her throat.

"Shut up! Please, please, please! Just be quiet" Hermione begged before falling to her knees before her two friends and curling into a ball on the ground.

"SHUT UP! GET OUT! SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she continued to shout. Ron was on his knees by her side trying to calm her down as she continued to shake her head and blocked her ears as if that would help keep the voice out. The entire class was watching now as the once perfect Gryffindor Princess had a break down in the middle of the classroom.

Draco had jumped out of his chair the second he heard her shouts from the other side of the room. He couldn't see her, she was too crowded as the class all gathered around the shaking girl on the floor. He heard McGonagall order someone to fetch Pomfrey as he shoved his way through the students finally getting through and seeing her on the floor with Weasley by her side trying to comfort her.

He tried to wrap his arms around her body but she only whimpered and shuffled away still begging for the voice to stop.

"Hermione!"

Draco leapt forward only to be blocked from the crying girl by Potter and his wand. Draco took no notice just tried to get around the raven haired boy and at least catch a glimpse of her.

"Back off Malfoy"

Potter's wand was still pointed in his face as Draco snarled in his direction. "I can help her let me past"

"Why would I let you anywhere near her, this is probably you fault!" Potter seethed. McGonagall was now nowhere in sight but Hermione's pleas were still clearly heard throughout the class room.

"I didn't do anything, just let me help her" Draco practically begged as Hermione's shouts got louder, she was on the brink of blacking out, he could see it. The headmaster warned him it might happen if Hayley got really bad at one point.

"DRACO! Draco, please. Make her stop, make her go away!"

Hermione had finally looked up and seen her blonde friend there and her pleas seemed to stun Harry for enough time for Draco to get past. Ron was still trying to bring the crying girl into his embrace but she ignored him and collapsed onto Draco holding onto his shirt for dear life when he kneeled down by her side.

"Draco please, just give me more, it's so painful! Make it stop! Please just give me more of the potion, please, Draco, please!" She begged as Draco wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly whispering for her to calm down.

The classroom had gone silent as they all watched in shock as Draco Malfoy rocked the girl in his arms trying to calm her down but her shaking didn't stop and her knuckled had turned white from her grip on his shirt.

Draco was vaguely aware of McGonagall and Pomfrey coming into the classroom but he didn't have time for anyone else, he had to calm Hermione. Pomfrey kneeled down by the couples side and asked Draco if she needed any more potion.

"NO!" he growled angrily turning to glare at her as Hermione began to beg again.

"YES! YES PLEASE! I NEED IT, PLEASE MADAM P!"

"Dumbledore doesn't want her using any more than she has to and I agree"

"Mister Malfoy she's in pain, it's what the potion is for just let me give her one and maybe she will calm down" Pomfrey said as she pulled a bag from her shoulder and began shuffling through it.

"It would take a lot more than one to help right now. I can handle this, trust me. I just have to get her back to our room. She'll be fine"

Madam Pomfrey nodded her head and watched the shaking girl sadly as Draco wrapped his arms around her back and under her legs before standing to his feet with the girl cradled in his arms.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING WITH HER?" Weasley yelled and suddenly Draco had two wands on him again. He was too busy trying desperately to calm Hermione down t really care that he was being threatened by her friends.

"Calm down Mister Weasley, Mister Malfoy has the situation under control, you all may return to your work" Madam Pomfrey told him as she raised herself of the ground. Her words seemed to be true as they all looked over at Hermione who had finally stopped shouting.

Now she was just shaking in Malfoy's arms occasionally mumbling for help or to shut up but she was definitely better.

"NO! What's wrong with her? Let me help her instead of that ferret!" Ron was seething now, he lowered his wand though and took a few steps towards Hermione who whimpered and tried to burrow deeper into Draco's arms like a scared kitten.

"_Mister Malfoy, _knows exactly how to help you friend whereas no one else does. No one else will be able to calm her down as well as him as I am aware so I will ask you to leave her private problems alone and return to you lesson" Pomfrey ordered before shooing the two teens out the doors leaving a bright red Ron and seething Harry behind.

"If you need me just use your Floo Mister Malfoy" and with that the old Healer was on her way and Draco rushed Hermione back to their rooms.

As usual he went straight to his bedroom and placed her down onto the bed and holding her tight to her chest.

"Hayley, please calm down, I can't stand it. Don't you see what you do to her! Please, Hayley just calm down, let Hermione have some peace, she needs rest and you're not helping. Can't you see you've practically immobilized her again, she can do nothing but shake. Hayley, just calm down please!"

Draco begged with the girl in Hermione's mind. He didn't mind so much talking to Hayley now as he knew she was real and he knew she could hear everything she said to her as long as she was screaming to loud.

As if to just prove a point Hermione finally stopped shaking. Hayley had listened to him and finally Hermione was able to calm down. Draco carefully stripped the girl as he always did on days like this and put one of his sweat shirts on her before stripping down and pulling her against his chest.

She was already fast asleep.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Don't worry though, all the Hastings drama will be back soon, gotta give them a somewhat decent holiday though don't I? Maybe not, we'll see what happens.**

**I'd love to hear what you think might happen over the Christmas holidays though? What do you think Draco plans on getting her for Christmas as well?**

**Thanks for reading lovelies! **

**Love Emiily xo**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to WinterInWorks who sent me the nicest review the other day. Made my day! And I know I said I would update yesterday but I got extremely side tracked, sorry babe! Hope you all like it.**

**Love Emiily xo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

_Chapter 11_

The following day the rest of the students left Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays but not before Hermione and Draco were awoken by the banging on their front door at 7 in the morning.

Draco groaned and rolled over to bury his head in the pillow while Hermione giggled at him.

"Can you're friends not come and a decent time. Or maybe they could just not come at all that would be better" He grumbled finally pushing himself away from the pillow and shuffling over the bed to the side table.

"You take the potion. I'll go deal with Scarhead and Weasel" with a quick kiss on the brow Draco rolled of the bed as graceful as ever and made his way to the portrait door were the banging continued incessantly.

"WHAT!"

He was not surprised to find Harry and Ron behind the door, he had been sure he guessed right but the looks of rage he saw on Hermione's best friends faces almost made the early wakeup call worth it.

"Where's Hermione?" Weasel ordered trying to push his way past Draco and into the common room. With one step Draco was blocking his entrance and the Weasel was searching over his shoulder for any signs of his lost love. Both boys seemed unfazed by Draco's lack of clothing –him still being in only boxers- and both tried to see past him.

"She was resting but you woke her up. She's going to have her potion and go back to bed. You can see her after the holidays when she's better"

Ron growled in the direction of the shorter blonde before both boys pushed past him and headed straight to Hermione's room. Draco swallowed nervously knowing this encounter would not end well. Hermione had not slept in her own bed in months, her room would no doubt show the neglect.

Draco was however surprised to hear both shouting for answers. Draco cautiously followed the voices to find the Golden Trio all in Hermione's room. She was under the scarlet comforter for the first time in so long as acting as if she was far sicker than she was.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell us you were sick?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why did the ferret know and not us"

The duo was firing of questions left right and centre as Draco watched from the doorway. He almost couldn't stop himself from laughing when Hermione let out a string of very false coughs- well he knew they were false- and the pair both immediately stopped questioning her and sat down on either side of the bed.

The was a slight moment where the boy looked at each other in concern where Hermione managed to looked over at Draco for enough time for him to see her smug smile gracing her features. Oh how he had corrupted little miss perfect.

She started coughing again and shuffled down deeper into the covers. When Harry went to pull away the covers, he could only assume to join her underneath she whimpered and told the boy she looked horrible. It was then he realised she hadn't had time to change.

There she was, The Gryffindor Princess hiding the fact that she was wearing her best friends, enemies shirt to bed as they both tried to comfort her. It would have been priceless if she didn't look so freaked out by it.

"You can question her by owl. Let the poor girl rest" Draco called from the doorway in hopes to help her in some way.

It seemed to only make matters worse as Ron turned to glare daggers at the boy and snarled "Why would you care Malfoy, stay away from her alright".

Draco almost laughed, if Weasley would just turn around to see the rage on Hermione's face, he would have known why but instead he stood up and walked towards Draco.

"You are filth and do not deserve to be in her presence, you should leave so I can talk to my girlfriend"

This time Draco did laugh, even if it was only at the dumbfounded face of everyone in the room. Both Harry and Hermione's heads had snapped up in the direction of Ron while the Weasley in question had turned bright red from his mistake.

"I didn't think Granger had to ask you to make her decisions for her. Granger, should I ask poor Weasel over here if it's alright to help you or are you okay with my help every day?"

"She doesn't need your help. We can help her, you're not needed at all. She should have come to us first instead of you, it would have been smarter" Ron snarled, his face turning a shade of purple. That was all it took for Hermione though, she was out of the bed and in front of Ron in a split second.

Draco reveled in the sight for a moment though, before she exploded. Her frizzy brown hair was crackling with magic, he wanted to reach forward and run his hands through the silky strands just to feel the spark. She was wearing a dark blue tee that stopped very high on her thighs and Draco noticed both boys were watching her slender legs just as he was.

"Now you listen here Ronald!" And just like that the trace was broken. Hermione's finger was poking Ron in the chest and she was glaring daggers at him with molten gold eyes.

"I am not your girlfriend, go find someone who is interested in you to take that position. You cannot tell me what to do either! You cannot help me, you wouldn't even know how and that is why Draco helps me. You're going to leave now and you have all of the holidays to think about how extremely _stupid _your visit was this morning. I want you out of my room NOW! Both of you, gone. I will see you after the holidays when you both are acting normal again!"

And with that the feisty brunette walked past Draco, placed a quick kiss on his cheek and made her way back into his bedroom, not caring about what her friends would think of her actions.

"I think you need to leave. I can promise Hermione will be fine when you come back from holidays" Draco said trying to keep his voice neutral as possible but so badly wanted to tear those two idiots apart.

"You're the reason Hermione doesn't want me aren't you! What did you do to her?" Ron started charging only to be stopped by Harry and held back.

"I'll kill you Malfoy! I promise you! What was it, a potion, Imperious, what has her coming back to her? Huh! I can make her feel a million times better than you so what do you have?" Ron's fists were clenched and he was trying his hardest to get away from the raven haired boy that was holding onto him.

"I've done nothing to Hermione. I care about what happens to her and if you do to, you'll leave her be and wait until the end of the holidays when she'll be better. Merry Christmas"

And with that Malfoy walked away from them both and join Hermione back in his room where she was already curled up in a ball, silent tears streaming down her face. Her angry had fizzled away and she had been left confused.

Draco sigh and crawled up next to her kiss her forehead and cheeks before smiling mischievously and moving his hands down to her hips. With a flick of his fingers she was wriggling underneath him laughing as he tickled her sides and pulled up her shirt. She stopped as he stared back at her, the same evil smirk gracing his face as he leaned down and blew a raspberry on her belly as he continued to tickle her sides.

It was nice to hear her laughing, it was a lot harder to get out of her as of late but when she started she just couldn't stop.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Firstly I have to say, I never thought I would get many people reading this but I'm amazed at how many views I have been getting. Just passed 3,000! I've never had that before! Thanks guys!**

**Secondly, sorry this update took so long, been busy lately but I will try to do better.**

**Also I've finally started getting reviews from people and they are soo sweet! So thanks to the lovely people who have been leaving reviews, it means so much to me and certainly makes me want to update more often ;)**

**Love Emiily xox**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

_Chapter 12_

The days passed surprisingly quickly between the two. Draco and Hermione by now knew almost everything about each other and Draco wouldn't have it any other way. He was loving the days he got to spend with Hermione, even if a lot of the time Hayley would ruin it.

Hermione would never tell him what Hayley was saying during these times, she preferred to keep them to herself but Draco had a feeling it was a lot like what Hayley would say when Ron was close to her. Hermione had made it very clear what Hayley thought of Ron and his advances.

Hermione also hadn't heard from either of her so called best friends since the morning they left but often got letters from Ginny who promised she was trying to get them to come around but it was apparently a slow going process as Hermione had still yet to ever get a letter from her so called best friends.

"Do you want to go down to the Hall for breakfast or have it here?' Hermione's syrupy voice broke through Draco's thoughts and brought him back to where he was. Lying in bed, curled up with a beautiful woman on Christmas morning. He smiled to himself and pulled Hermione in closer to his body.

"Let's have a quiet morning, we'll have to go there for dinner later anyway" he chuckled kissing her cheek as she snuggled into his chest with a content smile gracing her features.

"C'mon you, we have presents to open!"

Hermione giggled, she had known Draco wouldn't let her sleep in on Christmas morning; she had come to that assumption weeks ago. Once a spoiled child, always a spoiled child. Draco placed the bright green potion in her palm and sat up stretching and sliding on a woollen sweater.

She followed his lead but instead putting on an oversized black hoodie and pants before crawling off the bed and following the excited blonde into the common room.

It had changed while they had slept. In the centre was a large Christmas tree, decorated with colourful fairy lights and ornaments. Hermione's favourite part was the golden tinsel that swirl around the green tree elegantly but Draco's favourite part was obviously the pile of presents that had stacked themselves under the tree.

He rushed forward with a somewhat girlish squeal and planted himself on the ground before turning back to Hermione expectantly.

"C'mon Mia, hurry up!"

With a merry laugh she joined him on the floor by the tree and stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"What should we open first?" She asked even though she had already reached forward to grab the closest present with her name on it. Draco gave an encouraging nod as she ripped away the wrapping paper.

Inside was a picture frame, the words 'We're Sorry' and 'We love You' surrounding the photo in sophisticated silver lettering and on the inside a picture Hermione recognised from the summer.

Harry and Ron were both covered in mud, each had a broom in their hand and were laughing as they threw their arms around her shoulder and squished her between them. Hermione was laughing with them as her clothes also got covered in mud.

She remembered that day clearly, it was not a special day, just any other day but it was one that all three of them were happy, that day they acted like they had no care in the world. It was one of her favourite summer memories.

Hermione smiled and placed the picture frame to her left before turning to Draco who had a present wrapped in purple paper and had a small blue bow on top. He gave no care to the wrapping and ripped it away only to find a small box inside. Taking off the lid he smiled, onto was a note with Hermione's graceful scribble.

'_So you're never alone'_

Moving the note away he saw a folded up piece of parchment, he was about to look over at Hermione questionably when some writing appeared on it.

'_Merry Christmas, I hope you like it'_

Draco looked over at Hermione who had her own piece of parchment in front of her and a quill and was smiling proudly at him.

"I got the idea from a dairy Harry once found. You're the only one who can read what has been written on the parchment and once you have it disappears. When you write a reply it will appear on my sheet and disappear from yours. Every time there is a new message it will turn a subtle shade of gold and you will sense it".

Draco crawled across the carpet and pulled her into his arms as he smiled. "Thank you" he mumbled against her head before placing a quick kiss on her brow and going back to the presents. It was Hermione's turn again and she reached under the tree only to come back with a copy of the Daily Prophet in her hand.

Oddly enough from what he could see it was dated for tomorrow but Draco knew something was going to be very bad on it. She picked a small sticky note of the paper and had turned white as a ghost as her eyes widened as she read.

'_You will be our greatest prize Mudblood. Love Bella xo'_

She scrunched up the note and threw it away but couldn't stop her curiosity and looked down at the paper.

'_Death Eaters Rise again. Hastings becoming a new leader against Muggleborns'_

Hermione couldn't even bear to read the article below, she was far too afraid of what it would read. It was cold. She felt cold. Her insides had turned numb and her hands were shaking. She was vaguely aware of Draco reading the newspaper to himself but she couldn't even bring herself to stay in the room.

She fumbled to her feet in a shaking standing position before turning and running towards the door. Hayley was loud again. Painfully loud. Before Hermione could even get to the door Hayley's screaming had frozen over her body and she collapsed into a world of black.

When she opened her eyes Draco was leaning over her, his arms securely around her body as he rocked her like a child against his chest. She curled into herself and attempted to hide herself in his chest. She wanted to hide from the world and everything about it.

She just wanted to stay locked in the dorms with Draco for as long as possible. Until the world outside had changed. Until they were both safe. She just wanted to feel free.

Draco was whispering sweet things in her ear trying to coax her out of her hiding spot but that wasn't what had gotten her attention. It was the soft nudging against her elbow. It wasn't Draco, it was something small, soft, furry. Something that purred.

Hermione moved her face away from Draco's chest and looked around to see a small grey kitten nudging her arm with its nose, trying to curl up against her body but she had closed him out. Adjusting herself on Draco she moved around enough to be able to pick up the small kitten that crawled up onto her chest and burrowed into her neck purring sweetly and licking her neck lovingly.

"Merry Christmas" Draco whispered in her ear "His name is Zeus"

The rest of the day spent curled up on the bed, just the three of them. Presents were forgotten until later in the day and Draco and Hermione had come to a silent agreement not to bring up what had happened that morning. At least not on Christmas.

Draco was not fooled though. Her Christmas had been ruined. She was all there, she was trapped inside her own head going over every possibility of what could possibly happen to her. He knew most of them were bad.

That evening while Hermione sat with the rest of the people left at school, Draco was with Dumbledore, trying to come up with some way to keep Hermione safe.

When h got back he found out Neville had walked her back their rooms. When he entered, he found her curled up on his bed, fast asleep with Zeus purring and watching over her in the most protective was a kitten could.

Draco smiled, she looked so sweet, most of her worries had washed away as she feel into a deep sleep. Silently he crawled into the bed next to her and fell asleep just hoping Christmas day would finally be over.


	14. AN:

**A/N: I've been awful. No I've been more than awful. God I'm so sorry I haven't been updating guys! I don't know what happened, it's not liked I have a life to keep me busy or anything! I just sit at home and watch TV and stuff.  
So yeah, I'm sorry, but it's summer and if you email me enough I will start to feel horrible again and update so if I wait ****AN ENTIRE FREEAKIN MONTH**** to update again, feel free to abuse and annoy me all you'd like. I want to hopefully finish this story by the end of summer and fully start working on something new but you never know with me. As I've said I'm ****HOPELESS.**

**Thanks for those who don't hate me and to whoever comes back after my absence and continues to read**** I FUCKING LOVE YOU!**** I read through some of my old reviews and it was the only reason I got the motivation to start writing again. Once again I'm so sorry. I'm working on it. Don't kill me! :D**

**I also re-read the entire story and damn I make ****A LOT**** of mistakes so I'm going to work on fixing that as well so even if I do start updating again it might take a bit longer because I want it to be decent you know?**

**Hopefully an update within the next couple of days depending on how New years and everything goes.**

**Love you guys so much. Give me a kick in the ass if I take too long, I promise I won't get mad. xoxoxox**


	15. Ch 13: Happy New Year

**Okay, here it is FINALLY! I'm so sorry it took so long. Massive apology to WriterInWorks because I'm awful and don't deserve such a dedicated reader like you. You message made me so sad :c I'M SO SOORRRY! I LOVE YOU DON'T YELL AT ME 3**

**I hope you like the newest chapter because it's just for you! And those other people who read, whom I also love, but mostly you, I love your dedicating!**

**No one else will probably notice but I will, Hermione's birthday is a lot earlier than it originally was the night she was born in the prologue but I wanted it to be on the holidays before everyone came back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do have all 7 books so it's close enough.**

_Chapter 13_

Zeus purred into Draco's arm as he curled up on the couch, the cat was the cuddliest thing in the world considering. Huh, considering what he had still yet to tell Hermione about the tiny grey kitten that shared their bed night after night. One of these days the cute little thing would scare the crap out of them and his only reaction would be 'Oh, I forgot that happened'.

Hermione was in the shower, or just in the bathroom trying to look amazing. He never knew with girls but he did know Hermione didn't really have to try hard to look amazing, she already was in his mind.

It was New Years Eve, a night of celebration that Draco feared would lead into a very hard year for both of them. The pair had spent almost every single day locked in their room since Christmas. Dumbledore visited on occasion to talk to Draco or Hermione would run to the library to get some more books but beside that they hid away in their own version of heaven.

Draco couldn't even think about what would happened if they really went out. There had been a few walks around the black lake when the two _needed _fresh air but what would happen if the ever left, if they just walked out those large metal gates and into the world. Would they be hunted down in seconds? Would they even have a chance?

No.

He was sure they didn't.

But that didn't matter right now, they still had quite a few months until they _had _to leave the castle, for now he would just wait for Hermione to walk out of the bathroom and lead her to the Astronomy Tower to watch the fireworks show.

Zeus's head was nudging his arm again, trying to move it just so slightly so he could burry himself in the warmth between the couch and Draco's body. The purring continued harmoniously but Draco's foot tapped impatiently.

It was a constant thing lately when Hermione wasn't in sight. Merlin did he worry about her now. He just wished it didn't take girls so long to get all dressed up, he was starting to stress about absolutely nothing again. It was pointless in the castle but it was there, constantly.

Finally he heard the door open; it was a heavenly sound really. The soft thump of her footsteps towards him slowed his rapid heart beat until he finally felt her hand placed gently on his shoulder.

He turned around in the couch and looked up at Hermione. Her hair was tamed and curled gracefully down her shoulders like a beautiful waterfall and her golden eyes were surrounded by a light shade of black eye shadow making them look like molten gold.

Her blood red, plump lips stood out shockingly against her olive skin and on her slender neck an amber necklace and matching earrings hung elegantly. Draco almost felt his eyes pop when he finally looked at her dress though.

Strapless, her shoulders showing and looking so elegant with pale, kissable skin. The bust was just all sparkles, there was nothing else but it was hearts stopping. The sparkles stopped and changed into a black skirt that reached mid-thigh.

(Dress link: image/39123775887)

"Hermione, you look…" The words seemed caught in his throat, there were too many words to describe just how stunning she looked right in that moment. Like an angel, with the fire's light creating a sparkling silhouette.

"I look fine. We can go now" she said, when it was obvious Draco was going to continue staring at her with his mouth open.

"Breathtaking, you looked absolutely breath taking Hermione" He practically sighed as he moved Zeus away from him, stood up and walked around the couch. He placed a light kiss against her cheek and whispered "Absolutely breathtaking" before running his fingers lightly down her arm before lacing his fingers through hers.

"Let's go"

It was 10.30 and the couple were due to be in the Great Hall for the Hogwarts late dinner, a special event so everyone can be together for the New Year. A few deserts, nothing really worthy to be called dinner, some dancing. It's like a small ball for the 40 odd people who stayed behind.

But that wasn't what he was looking forward to most, NO. Draco had planned the perfect evening, some dancing, Hermione's favourite deserts and when everyone else moves out to the lake for the fireworks display that Professor Flitwick was putting on he would lead her to the Astronomy Tower.

The dinner was short, no one doubted that if would, they all wanted to be in the grounds by 11.30 so they could get the best stop so after a few small chocolate cakes and fairy bread the crowd was ready to head out. Draco had just enough time to grab Hermione by the hand and pull her back against his chest.

"We never got to dance" he pouted as he placed a hand on her waist and swayed them side to side.

"Draco, we aren't going to get a good spot if we stay here" she giggled as he twirled her around and pulled her against his chest again.

"Already taken care of".

Dancing didn't last though, the young girl got fidgety, excited, she had never got to see Flitwick's fireworks before. With one last twirl and a string of giggles Draco let go of her waist and led her up the stairs.

The walk was so silent, he was more than aware that Hermione didn't like being alone in the castle at night lately but he was sure it would be worth it. He couldn't let her live her life in fear of something that wasn't there.

Her grip on his hand was getting unbearably tight but he wouldn't tell her, she needed an anchor and if his soon to be non-existent hand is that, so be it.

"Here we are" he finally announced as they walked up the final steps of her tower and out into the open where the fireworks show was just about to begin.

"Why didn't I think of coming up here?" Hermione laughed as she approached the ledge and looked down at everybody below them. Her fear was gone and had been replaced but that damn dazzling smile.

"Because I'm a genius" Draco joked as he slid in next to her, smiling back, marvelling in the feeling. She rolled her eyes at him just as the first rocket ripped into the sky.

Both teens heads whipped around to watch as the firework erupted into an explosion of gold and red. It was unlike anything Hermione had ever seen, the way all the fireworks exploded and turned into something else.

After an amazin 15minutes the fireworks finally stopped and Draco looked back to Hermione,

"Happy New Year" he mumbled taking a step closer, their bodies were so close, he could feel her take in a deep breath and before she let it out he placed his lips over hers.

For him it was like the fireworks hadn't finished yet. The sparks were still going off in his head as Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body closer to hers. Finally the pulled away from each other and Draco whispered in her ear "And Happy Birthday Hermione"

"Draco…" he heard he whimpered response and his blood ran cold just as her body fell limp in his arms.

**Somewhat short and sweet. What did you guys think? Should I have stayed in exile or was it worth it? Happy New Year Guys! Hope you get hammered and get a really hot new years kiss cause I won't be :p**

**Love Emiily xo**


	16. Ch 14: The Girl with Hazelnut Hair

**Thanks to WriterInWorks for bugging me, I keep putting this off for some reason I don't even know! Pester me all you like! It will work well!**

**How was everyone's new year's? Good? That's good!**

**Hayley is finally brought into this story now! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own whatever isn't familiar :p**

_Chapter 14_

_The Girl with Hazelnut Hair_

Draco looked down at Hermione as she lay unresponsive in her own bed. It had never been this bad before, she had never passed out from the pain. She had gone completely numb and just collapsed in his arms.

He knew it was time to take her to Dumbledore but he had barely been able to reach their rooms (which were closer) with her. The spell that was breaking apart inside her at the time was blocking up all other magic he could possibly use to levitate her to the Headmaster's office.

Zeus stood by the door watching the area with her feral gleam in his tiny green eyes. The small grey kitten was no longer a kitten though but a full sized panther watching the surroundings with wise old eyes that had seemed to live forever.

Draco was glad the kitten had made such a strong connection to Hermione in such a short time that he would change just to watch over her safety.

"Zeus" he called to the panther stalking at the door whose head shot around and watched the blonde wizard waiting for its orders. Draco hated what he was thinking but he had no other clue how he could get Hermione to almost the other side of the castle. She felt the weight of two people all of a sudden even though there was only one.

He heard her scream and turned back to the bed to see that there was a pale gold glow starting around her and she was still unconscious but her lips were trembling and she was starting to whimper. He needed to go now.

The panther seemed to know what he was thinking and jumped forward with an urgency he didn't think anyone but him would feel about the situation. Within a few minutes they had Hermione lying face down on the panthers back and he was rushing towards the door again.

The panther ran with a careful grace making sure Hermione stayed securely on his back even though they had tied her arms around its neck. Draco had to run to keep up with the animal who somehow knew the way they needed to go.

The gargoyle was getting closer, it was finally in sight but the gold glow was becoming unbearable, a searing fire coming from the mist that surrounded Hermione. She screamed in pain as if the fire that wasn't really there was burning her inside out.

The gargoyle opened just before Draco said the password and standing before him was a chaotic Dumbledore, a look of absolute fear in his eyes mixed with the guilt that was always there.

"Put her in the hidden room under the suitcase and then come back here" Dumbledore ordered urgently as he kept looking back into his office.

"I'm not leaving her in there!"

"YES! Yes you will Draco, the mist will seep into even my office and burn you. The spell is more powerful than I had once thought. Get her inside. Hurry!"

Draco lead the panther up the stairs and into the Headmasters office where he looked for the ancient dust covered trunk that once had almost been his salvation. With a grunt he pulled the case open and followed the panther down the stairs into a small, dark room. There were two single sized beds against each wall, one empty where they placed Hermione carefully, trying not to burn themselves and the other…

There on the other bed was the girl from his nightmare, it was unmistakable! Her skin was paler than the usual golden glow he saw from it and her eyes were closed so he couldn't see those icy blues but she had the same straight hazelnut hair. The same heart shaped face, plump pink lips and simple, slender figure.

He had been dreaming about Hayley Hastings!

Just like Hermione a blinding gold light was forming around her, the room was heating up but still Draco couldn't look away from the girl who hadn't moved in 17 years. How could he have possibly known what she looked like? How could he be dreaming about her?

Draco didn't notice his skin starting to burn until he felt Zeus pulled on his jeans. Finally he came back to reality and followed the black panther up the stairs. He closed the suitcase and rushed out the of the office back down the spiralling staircase and collapsed and the ground and let out a pained cry.

Draco didn't know how to even follow his thoughts, some of him was screaming for the pain he felt from the burns but also he was screaming, hating himself for leaving the girl he vowed to protect in that room, what if she burnt to a crisp? A lot of the agony filled scream though was because he was even more afraid now than ever that his dream would come true.

He had known what Hermione's sister looked like and he had watched them both be tortured in his dreams. How could he possibly stop that from happening? Was there even anyway? How did he even know what was going to happen?

"What's happening to me?" He let out in a pathetic sob. An old, wrinkled hand placed itself on his should as a small grey kitten purred and rubbed up against his side as he slouched against the wall with his head in his hands.

"Everything will be fine Draco" came Dumbledore's wise voice but he knew nothing, the greatest wizard of all time beside Merlin himself and he knew NOTHING! He didn't know what was going to happen to those poor girls burning underneath them and he didn't know that the person he had trusted with them would become a cowardly piece of shit again.

**I know it's unbelievably short but that's how it needed to be. I didn't want to go into the whole next big plot event yet you know? Soon guys, very soon!**

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Love Emiily xo**


	17. Chapter 15 : A Bond Broken and Made

**Pfft 5 months? I have no idea what you're talking about? I just felt out of time in my time machine and couldn't get it to take me back to the right spot. I haven't abandoned you or this story, I promise. Sorry for the delay lovlies! Let me know what you think as always.  
Love Emily xo**

**Desclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas.**

_**Chapter 15**_

The stone floor beneath Draco was still warm, the burning heat from Dumbledore's spell seeping through everything heating up the castle until Draco was sweating. It wasn't burning him like it was when he was in the room with the two girls but more felt like he was trapped inside a small room without any air conditioning on the hottest day of summer.

Draco tried not to think about anything, to just turn his mind off until the heat washed away but he could only see Hayley's face, so much like he had seen in his dreams.

A bloodcurdling scream rippled down the corridor and echoed through the castle and Draco's heart wrenched. He had heard Hermione scream in pain enough times to know it was definitely her, so loud that he could hear them through the floor.

In his head he saw the two girls, the two sisters he knew now, tied up and sobbing hysterically as their father towered over them with his wand pointed threateningly towards them both. Though they both looked so different yet so much alike the same uncontrollable fear radiated off both of them every time he had that dream.

Another chorus of screams pulled him from their sobbing faces in his minds eye. It wasn't just Hermione now, he could tell, the screams mixed together in a heartbreaking song of agony that made Draco hug his legs closing to his chest and the small grey kitten burrow itself inside his jacket as if to hide away from the sounds.

"Hayley's awake" Dumbledore sighed and Draco was surprised to watch him slide down the wall and roughly fall to the ground with his head down, guilt radiating of him in waves.

Just like Draco the old man was starting to get covered in sweat from the heat the room below them was letting off. For the first time Draco could ever recall Dumbledore looked lost. His blue eyes didn't sparkle but looked down sadly at his wand in his hand, a single tear ran down his wise, wrinkled face and landed on the tip of the elder wand in his hand.

"How long will this last?" Draco finally asked, still watching his Headmaster who looked pale as another scream shattered through the floor.

"The spell is almost broken if Hayley is awake, it should only be a few more minutes before the spell ends and it will be possible to go back into my office. Both will be exhausted, the probably won't wake again for days. Hayley will wake first though, he body hasn't gone through as much as Hermione's has, but her memories will have to readjust and her body wake up properly before she finally opens her eyes".

Just as the headmaster said it would, the odd gold glow faded away and the heat stopped and Dumbledore gave a sigh before pushing himself of the wall and to his feet back to the stone gargoyle. Draco followed him up the spiral stairs with Zeus still curled up in his jacket shaking.

They did not stop in the office but walked straight over to the old trunk and climbed down the next set of stairs into the room Draco had only seen briefly before. It was dark now, without the unnaturally bright gold glow coming from the sisters and also, unbelievably plain.

He couldn't imagine spending all his time in this room as he looked over to where Hayley lay, it was obvious she hadn't been out of this room in a long time even if she didn't know it.

Dumbledore sat down on the chair beside her bed with a sigh and ran his shaking hands through her dark hazelnut hair before placing the back in his hand against her brow to feel her temperature. He gave a sigh of relief to feel that for the first time in 17 years, she wasn't ice cold but also the fact that she wasn't overheating.

Hayley gave a small whimper and tossed in the bed and Dumbledore took his hand away from the girls head and moved towards the second bed doing the same. Hermione seemed unharmed also, slowly her everlasting headache was fading, she would be free now.

At the sight of Hermione, Zeus jumped out of Draco's jacket and rushed to her bed curling up on her chest and licking her collarbone affectionately then looking towards Draco with big green eyes when she didn't respond like she usually would have.

Draco sat down on the side of Hermione's bed and scratched the kitten behind the ears as well as grabbing Hermione's hand and squeezing it with a sigh. He would have to trust Dumbledore now to make sure she was okay, because until she woke up, he knew there was nothing he would do.

"I think maybe we should move both the girls to you rooms, don't you agree Draco, I'm sure neither would want to wake up in this ugly little place". Dumbledore muttered standing from his chair. Draco nodded and watched that with a flick of his wrist both girls and Zeus suddenly vanished with a pop and Draco remember, only the headmaster had the power to apparated inside school grounds, and amazingly enough he didn't have to hold onto the people he moved.

"I think it's time to go to my office and have a long discussion, don't you agree Draco" the old man sighed walking towards the stairs not looking back to see if the younger boy had even heard him, let alone followed him.

The two sat in silence for what felt like forever, not knowing how to really have such a conversation that they knew they must. Draco had never seen his headmaster look so tired or slumped in his chair behind his grand desk. His wrinkles seemed more prominent and his hands were shaking just as they had when he touched Hayley's head.

"They'll be bonded now" Dumbledore suddenly stated, drawing Draco's attention back into the reality of what was happening again. "Not like normal sisters of course, but a magical bond. Hayley will always be in Hermione's mind in some form, perhaps only thoughts directed at her, I'm not sure. Of course it will work the same for Hermione, to be inside her sister's head.

Most importantly Draco, some part of them will bonded so strongly that they will feel each other, the feelings, their whereabouts and perhaps on very rare, and very painful occasions, their pain. Depending on how strong the bond is, which I will not know until they wake, it is possible that they will even share death.

Do not fret however my dear boy, I believe there is a way to stop it, I'm just not sure if I can use the spell that is needed, it will break the bond of course, but after having their mind connected for so long, I have no idea the effect it will have".

Draco felt his heart thudding inside his chest so heart he could have sworn that the Headmaster could hear the uneven beats coming from his chest. Perhaps it was possible their bond didn't extent to what the Headmaster believed it would, but Draco could only see his dream. Hastings pointing his wand to one girl but both sobbing hysterically as if they both knew they were about to die in that one quick flick of his wand.

"Teach me the spell, Professor, I will only use it in an emergency, but you need to teach me the spell" Draco pleaded, as awful as it made him feel, in his mind he knew that if he had to try save one he would choose Hermione, but he also knew, that if it were possible, if there was even the slightest of chance that his dream didn't come true he would try save them both, he had been through too much with both girls to leave them behind now, but he needed to know how to save Hermione, and maybe, with the right timing, save Hayley as well, just in case.


	18. Ch 16 : Watching Silently

_Chapter 16_

_Watching Silently_

Draco had never felt so drained in his entire life. Even his awful months filled with fear the year before as he dreaded his part that would play in the war had no comparison to how he felt now, sitting on a red armchair placed beside Hermione's bed. The brunette goddess hadn't moved in 3 whole days, neither had her sister who lied on the bed by Hermione's side.

Draco couldn't help but compare them over the past few days as he sat by their bed waiting. Hayley, had sharper features, more defined cheeked bones and paled skin, beneath her lids he knew she had eyes the colour of ice much like her fathers. Hermione however looked much more like her mother, a heart shaped face, curly brown hair and golden eyes, but even so he could still see the sharp features of her father sticking through.

Every time Draco started comparing Hermione to Hastings though he found he had to stop himself before he found himself lost inside a darkness in his mind, the place where his fear was hidden, the place in his mind where he felt most like the coward he had been less than a year ago.

Draco sighed and turned to look at the small kitten curled up on his leg, small sleeping huffs of breath tickling his legs and he couldn't help but feel envious of the slumbering kitten, he himself hadn't slept properly since the night before New Years Eve.

His most hated dream continued to repeat itself night after night. He couldn't help but stop to think about how his fears and nightmares had changed over time. A year ago he dreamt of being at the Dark Lord's wand point begging for a merciful death but instead finding torture. Following that he would dream of a black and white war, the only colour being the unbelievably pale girl looking down at her dead parents and then shifting to her being tortured in the mud.

Now however, he continued to dream of Hastings and his Aunt Bella, both laughing manically, he didn't even feel the slightest bit of fear every time he saw Bella point her wand towards him with that grin on her face that she had always gotten when she was about to have 'fun' with someone. Now his fear formed every time his eyes trained on the two girls tied up across from him, sobbing for their lives. Every night it was the same, the dream never changing a bit, always ending in a flash of green before he woke up sweating.

"Draco?"

The young Slytherin hadn't realised how lost in his thoughts he had been until he finally head a sound from the bed, a small voice that he had never heard before but still recognised. He looked up from Zeus snoozing on his lap to see Hayley, her blue eyes trained on him, large with shock and a small smile starting to spread across her lips.

"Draco!" She shrieked happily and pulled herself out of the bed and onto the floor. Draco rushed to her side as she stubbled slightly from not moving in over 17 years but it didn't stop her from letting out another ecstatic shriek and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Draco found himself sighing in relief at the fact that the young girl he had never properly met was okay. He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed the thin girl before him and mumbled "Welcome home, Hayley".

Fifteen minutes later found Draco back in his chair, with a grumpy Zeus for being woken up and Hayley, in a chair to his left sipping at a cup of Hot Chocolate moaning in delight of the flavour. They both watched the bed hopefully, knowing Hermione could wake any time now.

It had been silent, neither eyes ever looking away from the bed until finally Hayley mumbled "Thank you. You know, for looking after her when I wasn't". Draco looked towards the small girl by his side as she was looking down at her hands, as if ashamed of what she had done to Hermione in the last couple of months.

Silently Draco pulled himself from his chair and crouched down in front of Hayley taking her hand and squeezing it until her warm blue eyes met his, clouded with unshed tears. They didn't have to say anything then, the one look was enough to understand each other perfectly. It was a look that said "I would do anything for Hermione" and both believed it.

Hayley pulled Draco up onto the chair with herself and shuffled over, he complied, realising that she obviously like comfort in the form of cuddles much like her younger sister. He wrapped his arms securely around her waist and pulled her tiny frame in closer to him as they both turned their attention back to the bed.

Nothing happened. Four hours they sat, wrapped around each other waiting for the small girl to show any sign of life, but she still didn't. Not a muscle moved, her eyelids never flickered like in a book when someone was waking up from a long sleep and even when Draco held her hand, he never felt the familiar squeeze of her petite fingers.

Dumbledore, came into the room eventually, like he had every other day to check on the girls he had dedicated part of the last 17 years to protecting. When Hayley saw him she unwrapped herself from the blonde wizard and rushed to the old man's side, burying her face in his chest as a small sob escaped her lips finally.

Draco had never seen Dumbledore look so happy and yet so sad at the same time, his eyes sparkled with relief at the sight of Hayley and he smiled when she crushed him into a bone shattering hug but Draco suspected that there would always be that shadow of guilt and worry behind his eyes when it came to the two Hastings girls.

"What are we going to do, Professor?" Hayley's tony voice sounded even quieter with her voice muffled against the Headmaster's chest. Dumbledore's hands rubbed soothing circles around her back as she let her sorrow wash away as much as possible.

"For now, we wait. There is not much we can do until Hermione is awake or we know the whereabouts of Mr Hastings" He sighed. Time passed slowly, Draco just sat and watched while Dumbledore held the small girl in his arms, eventually he placed a firm kiss against her brow, brushed her hair down and the swept out of the room again just like he had every other day.

Draco didn't resist when she regained her spot in his lap, with her arms twined around his neck and both of the facing towards the bed. The waiting was unbearable but no matter what the continued to watch Hermione, laying still, as if her life had been sucked out of her.

Everything was silent.

**A/N: I know, I know. It's suuuuuper short, and almost uneventful. I'm trying to remember what I had wanted to happen in this story, my notes are hidden around my room somewhere, I will find them soon and I will finish this story and it will be wonderful hopefully.**

**I hope you liked it, reviews are always welcome (encouraged) as I like the feedback I get. Hopefully I will try update every week or so, just like I used to. **

**Anyways, Love you guys, the newbies I just got and the oldies who have been reading since early on. You're all amazing!**

**Love Emiily xo**


	19. Chapter 17 : Silence

_Chapter 17_

Draco hated silence, despised it even! The ongoing nothingness that filled the space that had usually been taken up by Hermione's pleasant giggles was slowly ripping him apart from the inside out.

Silence.

That was all there was, an infinite world of nothingness that Draco and Hayley shared together wrapped up in each other arms on the old red arm chair by the young brunettes bed. It had only been a few hours since Hayley had awoken but already she was fast asleep, curled up on Draco's chest by Zeus's side. Draco however, still could not find sleep, even with the comfort of another person with him, she was not Hermione.

No, Hermione remained in front of him, unflinching and lost in a burning darkness that Draco could only imagine.

Draco thought of what she would do once she woke. He hoped there would be a happy squeal, a hug and maybe a kiss to make up for the one that had been tarnished of New Years. However, he knew Hermione better than that, she would want some form of answers then she would lock herself away from everyone else until she had time to come to terms and once again Draco would be trapped in the silence until she emerged.

Silence filled the burrow. It was something that had never really happened often but the family didn't have the mental capacity to question it. The family sat around the lounge room, Arthur and Molly on the couch with their son Bill, Harry and Ron on separate arm chairs and Ginny, Fred and George all littered the carpet and all eyes were on Dumbledore in the centre of the room.

"So Hermione's not sick anymore?" Harry Potter asked, pushing his glasses up his nose and watching his Headmaster intently.

"I told you Harry, she is no longer ill but will be taking a few more days to recover. I have made it perfectly clear what was wrong with Miss Granger so I expect you to respect her and her sister when you return to Hogwarts, no matter who their father is," Dumbledore said sternly, mostly turning his gaze towards a certain red head who often shouted before he thought.

"What does Malfoy know about having another person in your head? Why the hell did he have to help her!" That particular red head finally asked in a vindictive tone glaring at the floor.

"Mr Malfoy was the one who learnt how to help Miss Granger best because he was the one she opened up to and he spent most of the semester finding ways to calm Hermione and Hayley down when they had their, shall we say incidents"

"How come she opened up to Malfoy and not us then?" he ground out again still sounding bitter.

"I do believe Miss Weasley was aware of Miss Granger's problems towards the end of the semester but besides that, I believe you should ask your friend the answer to that when she is better"

"So will you let us come to Hogwarts early to see her then?" Molly asked frantically, looking like she had seen a puppy kicked as she always did when someone told her something sad.

"Yes, if Miss Granger wishes to see you I will allow you into the school Molly" Dumbledore said smiling at the caring mother who had looked after Hermione a lot more than she believed.

"Bloody well better, we gotta make sure-"

"Our Spitfires alright,"

"We need something amazing for this Gred!"

"Right you are, Forge!"

Without a second glance at the family, the twins were off the floor and rushing into the fireplace back to their shop. They'd prefer not to be around their family when Dumbledore was gone, they knew Molly would cry and Ron would yell and Bill would continue to have that annoying look that said "poor girl" like she was just a weak little girl but Fred and George knew Hermione in a way that the rest of their family didn't, they saw her when she helped create their experiments, they saw her when she had accidently spelled Fred's hair purple, they'd seen her laughing so hard she couldn't breathe and they had seen her twitching and shaking and had suspected something was wrong.

Fred and George knew Hermione Granger well, and were determined not to let their families sorrows for her bring her down, no, when she was ready the would barge into her room as loud and happy as possible, because they knew that was what she needed, not an angry Ron or a crying Molly. Their spitfire needed her hell raising twins!

"You _knew?"_ Ron seethed looking towards his sister once his mother had run out crying and his father and brother had rushed after her.

"Yes" was the simple, emotionless reply he received as his sister stood up, dusted off her jeans and went to leave the room only to find a messy haired Harry blocking her way.

"How come she told you and not us?" he asked crossing his arms and glaring at the small red head, she rolled her eyes and scoffed. Harry Potter may be the wizarding worlds saviour but she was not afraid of him.

"Firstly, because unlike you bone heads, I noticed something wrong and Secondly, I watched her cry in a ball in the corridor and then have Draco lift her up and whish her away. I approached her and Draco made her tell me what was wrong. Unlike you two, I didn't push for details, I didn't yell and scream and when she started to have one of her damn "incidents" I didn't insist on doing something, I left Draco help her because _he knew how to! _You two however alienated her when she was in a fragile state and she knew you would so she never told you".

Ginny took her chance to storm out of the room when Harry's arms went limp and fell to his sides and a guilty look came over his face. She knew she had probably said more than she should have, she probably shouldn't have answered them at all but she did and she hoped Hermione would be okay and that was her only worry, not her brother and Harry's feelings.

Draco didn't know what he was expecting when the silence finally broke, maybe a mumbled word and twitching on the bed. All he knew was he expected something quiet, just like when Hayley woke up. Something that barely pulled him out of his thoughts but did at the same time and so fast that he felt his heart sore.

He didn't however, expect the silence to break with a bloodcurdling scream that he had hoped he wouldn't have to hear anymore.

**A/N: Firstly, I have to point out that no, I won't be updating this story every week like I used to, I just don't have the time and energy lately to do that but either way I will update, no matter how slowly it is. Sorry guys.  
Secondly, this is going to sound awful, I can't remember if I had Harry and Ginny dating in this or not and really didn't have it in my to try find a place were it would say if they did, so if anyone who has recently read through it all and knows, will you tell me please? Otherwise I'll just say they are haha!**

**Thirdly, there was a thirdly, but I don't really remember what it was, no worries though, mustn't have been important.**

**As always, I'd love to hear from you, what you think will happen with Ron and Harry, Fred and George, Hermione and Draco (after their little kiss a couple of chapter ago or simply what you think of the sister and their father.**

**Anything! (Mostly if my writing is worth your time though, otherwise I'll just melt into my computer or stay in my imagination until I die with no one ever seeing anything :P)**

**As always, love you guys, Love Emiily xo**


	20. Chapter 20 : Muggle Movies

_Chapter 18_

Hermione dreamt that she was trapped in the pits of hell, the flames around her burning so hot that her entre body felt scorched and she could have sworn she was about to just sizzle away into ash. She couldn't scream, she couldn't even find the strength to drag herself away from the inferno. To add to the burning, she felt like her head had been split open, like someone had approached her with a crow bar and just split her head open and watched while everything poured out from inside her. She listened, a violent shiver rippling through her as she heard the pit fill with manic laughter.

It was his laughter, she was sure of that. Hermione had no idea how she knew, she just did, she always knew but what trouble her now was that before she only knew because of Hayley, but now, it the flickering light of the flames Hermione watched him drag the imaginary girl from her brain in a glowing gold light.

Hayley cried out to Hermione frantically and Hermione screamed back, desperate not to lose anymore false sense of comfort. Slowly Hastings dragged the girl Hermione just _knew _ was Hayley through the wall of flames, his laughter still echoing through the pits as Hermione continued to scream Hayley's name.

Hermione didn't stop screaming when her eyes finally flashed open, she could no longer see the flames, no longer feel the burning and no longer hear his taunting laughing but she still felt so strangely alone. Hermione concentrated so hard, reaching out with her mind but no matter how far she burrowed deeper she couldn't find the voice that had been there for as long as she could remember, Hayley was simply gone.

The feeling was one of the most ironic things Hermione had ever experienced. She had dreamt for years that the voice that made her crazy would simply just disappear and now that it was Hermione was in a panic, who would help her when she was lost, who would comfort her and tell her everything would be okay? It was them Hermione realised just how much Hayley was a part of her in a strange yet extremely strong way and suddenly she was gone.

Above her Hermione saw a flash of silver blonde hair and she forced her creams away as she felt him wrap his arms securely around her as she continued to shake. On her other side she could feel another presence, their breath against her face as they talked to her but Hermione couldn't hear her, she didn't dare tear her eyes aware from the blonde above her, she needed something that would calm her down and if anything would, it was him.

If felt like hours until Hermione could finally think clearly, it was completely possible that several hours had passed but when she finally heard her surroundings clearly she could hear Hayley whispering apologies to her, as clear as day as if she had never left.

"I'm here, Hermione, I'm okay, we're okay! I'm so sorry" her voice said soothingly and Hermione felt fingers run through her hair on that side and turned her head locking with a pair of ocy blue eyes and smiled, it was the girl from her dream, it was Hayley.

Hermione, Hayley and Draco sat upon that bed of red and gold sheets for hours, curled around each other in a desperate attempt for comfort. Finally though Hermione took those vital deep breaths that they had all been waiting for before gathering her courage and demanding Draco to tell her what had happened.

Draco sighed, curling his fingers through hers to comfort not only her but himself also as her reluctantly told her _everything!_ He had promised himself that no matter how angry she got, he needed to tell her everything, he wouldn't hold back and boy was she livid when he was done.

"You knew? You knew what was happening to me all that time and you never told me _anything!_?"

Hermione pushed herself of the bed in her sudden need to be away from them both, only to stumble back into his arms the second her sore muscles touched the ground. She fell into him with a grunt taking a moment to settle herself before pushing away from his body again.

"Yes, I knew. Dumbledore told me not to tell you anything, you have no idea how much I wanted too Hermione! I'm so sorry!"

Hermione wouldn't hear it, she couldn't. For all she cared he could have just walked up to her with a basket of kittens and a chocolate cake and she still wouldn't have been able to look at him like he was begging her to. She felt her blood boil just being in the same room and without a backward glance and Draco and Hayley, she rushed out of the portrait hole and into the large castle.

Hermione spent the next several hours lapping the lake in a desperate need to clear away the angry thoughts towards Dumbledore, Draco, Hayley, Hastings and just everyone. When she finally felt as though she could breathe clearly again the sun had started to set and she was covered in a thin layer of sweat, she knew it was time to return to the castle and face her reality.

As she walked back up she tried to put herself in their shoes, being trapped by a raging murderer could not leave a person many choices and on matter how much she wanted to she couldn't find herself angry at any of the people involved in the bizarre situation that was her life anymore.

Hermione walked towards the common room with purpose, she needed to talk to everyone, she needed to apologize and she just needed to talk to them but she never got the chance as the second she stepped through the portrait hole she was enclosed in a death grip that even an angry bear wouldn't have been able to break away from. It could have only been one person and with the sobbing that went with the death grip she knew it was Molly Weasley.

"Oh, Hermione dear, I had no idea! I'm unbelievably sorry, but I'm so glad you're alright! I couldn't live with myself it something was to happen to you!" She blubbered onto Hermione's shoulder.

When Hermione was finally released from the grip Molly had her in, she turned to see the rest of Weasley family watching her with different expressions. Molly was still sniffling but now it was muffled into her husband's shoulder who gave Hermione a careful, yet caring smile that tried to make her feel safe. By his side was Bill who looked down at her with eyes filled with absolute pity that made Hermione's blood boil once again.

Further over stood her two best friends, she only saw their hair as both had their heads down and were staring at the shoes looking guilty. A quiet mumbled of "We're sorry MIone" came from both before they shuffled across the floor to her and wrapped their arms around her body so tightly she could barely breath.

Once the stepped way it was Ginny who had swept Hermione into her small, freckly arms with a squeal of delight and a few haphazard kisses across her face.

Finally however, Hermione turned her attention to see two identical mischievous grins focused one her, Hermione grinned back, knowing that the twins would not allow her to wallow in all this pity and she was looking forward to the distraction they would cause. She was definitely not disappointed when both slid over to her side and sandwiched her between their bodies in a bone crushing hug. She felt Fred, on her left, poke his wand into her side and heard the quiet mumbled of a spell.

Hermione released a relaxed sigh, sinking deeper into the twins arms finding the friendly comfort she often did from the two trouble makers. The peaceful moment however was interrupted by the screech of Molly Weasley. As Hermione turned her attention back to the family standing to her side a bark of laughter escaped her lips and she leaned back into George's body for support.

Everyone who stood before her, which including Dumbledore, Draco and Hayley, had sunk down to half their size and their skin had turned a sickly shade of orange while their hair had turned green. Fred chuckled by her side and once again flicked his wand and before them all a basket of chocolates appeared.

"We thought that just maybe, a bit of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory would cheer you up" George laughed kissing her cheek,

"After all, we do know how much you love your chocolate missy" Fred teased before copying his brother and smooching her cheek. Hermione laughed again as the occupants of the room began to shout and swear which only caused her laughter to grown. She and the twins feel to the floor in giggles, oh how she had missed them and their haphazard fun.

"We're sorry we didn't help you love" Fred mumbled when their laughs finally started to die down, he shuffled over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him with a hum.

"Yeah, really, really sorry. We saw something was wrong, we feel so terrible" George finished, also shuffling over and wrapping his arms around her again. The three on the floor were completely oblivious to the screaming people surrounding them and each reached forward to the neatly woven basket and took a chocolate each.

A whole new round of laughter erupted from the trio as each of their nose grew several inches longer and a small green leaf popped out on each.

Hermione had never been so glad she had introduced those silly boys to muggle movies. It had definitely made their jokes much funnier.

**Disclaimer: Do I need to say it every time because I have kind of given up. Opps**

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. I have found a new editing process which will hopefully bring better quality to my chapter, I'm not saying there'll be no mistakes though because I'm awful at that, I know I'm sorry!**

**So I've been having another twins obsession, probably why they suddenly appeared in this, so if anyone knows any good Hermione and Fred and/or George stories it would be greatly appreciated if you would send me a link c:**

**I have also started writing my own Fred and Hermione fiction, well I started it ages ago but I just found it again and decided I would actually try write more than one chapter but I would love some feedback on it before I start getting too into it, you know just to see if the idea is worth continuing. SO if you're interested in being pre reader (kind of a BETA reader I guess) PM me and drop of your email address and I'll send you the first chapter. Thanks!**

**I have also noticed my followers have shot up quite a bit since I started this again so you guys are amazing! Thank you a billion!**

**Thanks for reading guys! As always, Love you lots!**

**Love Emily xo**


End file.
